


[Alte Welt] Der Bluträuber [2020]

by BehindTheMoon



Series: Alte Welt [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Blood, Dark Fantasy, Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Knights - Freeform, Torture, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheMoon/pseuds/BehindTheMoon
Series: Alte Welt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318721
Kudos: 1





	[Alte Welt] Der Bluträuber [2020]

Prolog

In einem eisigen Winter, zu einer Zeit, die noch geprägt war von den Überresten des Chaos, die der Untergang der Antiken Welt hinterlassen hatte, trieb südlich der Großen Wand von Luxaria ein Sangore sein Unwesen.  
Es war nichts Neues, dass die Leute hier in Angst und Schrecken lebten. Früher war die Gegend von Räuberbanden heimgesucht worden, die große Gebiete für sich beanspruchten, sich gegenseitig überfallen und sogar mehr als einmal Kleinkriege untereinander ausgefochten hatten.   
Brivas der Zornige hatte schließlich dafür gesorgt, zumindest einen kleinen Landstrich von Räubern zu befreien. Er war damals selbst ein Raubritter gewesen und verfügte über zwanzig Verbündete und außerdem über ein verzaubertes Schwert namens Schattenschrei, welches pechschwarz war und ohne weiteres Stahl durchbohren konnte. Nachdem sie zusammen alle Räuber im Umkreis grausam abgeschlachtet hatten, zogen sie in die leerstehende Burg ein, die dort auf einem Felsen thronte. Wann immer es weitere Räuber wagten, in das Gebiet einzufallen, wurden sie ebenso niedergemetzelt. Brivas hatte sich entschieden, hier zu leben, und es war für jeden besser, ihn nicht dabei zu behindern.  
So schrecklich Brivas auch war, sein Handeln hatte dazu geführt, dass es in Süd-Luxaria jetzt plötzlich einen Landstrich gab, in dem man friedlich leben konnte. Bauern siedelten sich an und Dörfer entstanden innerhalb weniger Jahre um die Burg herum. Weil mit einem Mal jeder hier unter dem Schutz von Brivas leben wollte, würden wohl früher oder später auch die letzten der großen Räuberbanden aus der Gegend verschwinden.   
Aber Brivas und sein Haufen waren gierig, sie wollten ununterbrochen feiern, fressen und saufen. Jahre vergingen, in denen dies hingenommen wurde, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Leute, die jetzt hier lebten, gegen ihn rebellieren würden - die alte Dankbarkeit verblasste allmählich im Angesicht wachsender Verzweiflung. Vor allem in besagtem Winter litten sie Hunger, während sich die Raubritter ungeniert den Bauch vollschlugen. Doch bevor die Leute sich zusammenrotten und gegen ihre Ausbeuter vorgehen konnten, hatten sie mit einem Mal ganz andere Sorgen.

Wenn ein Sangore geschickt jagt, bemerkt man ihn nicht. Dieser aber war entweder noch jung und unerfahren oder einfach sehr leichtsinnig. Er ließ die Haufen aus weißen Flocken achtlos liegen, zu denen seine Opfer zerfielen, und es war nicht schwer, einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesen Haufen und den Leuten, die verschwanden, herzustellen.   
Brivas entging das Ganze natürlich auch nicht, und deshalb war er nicht überrascht, als er in der Angelegenheit um Hilfe angefleht wurde. Man hatte noch immer Vertrauen in seine Kräfte und war überzeugt, dass er einen Sangoren ohne weiteres besiegen konnte.

Spöttisch schaute der über zwei Meter große Brivas auf den Dorfältesten herab, der auf dem schmutzigen roten Teppich kniete und von dem Sangoren berichtete. Die Verzweiflung dieses Mannes, in dessen langem weißem Bart sich der Dreck verfing, amüsierte ihn - Schmerz und Leid hatten ihm schon immer Freude bereitet. Und doch versprach er, den Sangoren zu finden und zu fangen.  
Mehr als ein Dutzend Tote waren schon zu beklagen. Die Leute trauten sich kaum noch aus ihren Häusern, wobei es keine Rolle spielte, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, denn Sangoren können im Sonnenschein genau so jagen wie im Mondlicht, und sie schlafen nie. So war niemandem in der Umgebung auch nur ein bisschen Ruhe vergönnt, solange der Unhold herumstreifte.  
Nun glaubten sie, dass Brivas doch noch dazu fähig war, ihnen Gutes zu tun, und schoben ihre unausgereiften Pläne, ihn demnächst zu stürzen, fürs Erste beiseite. Wenn die Bedrohung durch den Sangoren vorbei war, würde man weitersehen. Sie ahnten allerdings nichts von dem, was Brivas wirklich im Sinne hatte.

  
I.

Schon als Brivas die ersten Hinweise auf die Anwesenheit des Sangoren erhalten hatte, fing in seinem Kopf ein wahnsinniger Plan an zu reifen. Die gefährliche Macht, die diesen Wesen innewohnte, hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Angst vor ihnen hatte er nie gehabt; die blutrünstigen Geschichten über sie gefielen ihm, seit er denken konnte. Manchmal, als er noch sehr jung war, hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie nachts ein Sangore in sein Kinderzimmer kam, ihn mitnahm und zu einem der ihren machte - Gedanken, die wohl auch darauf zurückzuführen gewesen waren, dass seine Eltern ihn aus seiner Sicht oft ungerecht und grausam behandelt hatten. Als Sangore hätte er sich an ihnen rächen können und wäre endlich frei gewesen, zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte.  
Als Raubritter hatte er einen kleinen Teil seiner alten Träume verwirklicht, aber es reichte ihm noch nicht. Das wurde ihm in jenem Winter wieder deutlich bewusst. Und er erinnerte sich an das, was er sich eigentlich immer gewünscht hatte.  
Am Abend, nachdem der Dorfälteste seine Bitte vorgetragen hatte, formulierte Brivas zusammen mit seinem Haushofmeister Frix Doppelstich, dem er von ihnen allen am meisten vertraute und am stärksten zugetan war, ein Schreiben, das schnellstens in allen großen Städten, die zu Pferd zu erreichen waren, ausgehängt werden sollte. Darin suchte er nichts Geringeres als einen Sangorenjäger und bot eine recht anständige Bezahlung von mehreren tausend Ebjam. Das war zu damaliger Zeit eine bedeutende Summe - und ihm die Sache allemal wert.  
Die Nachricht verbreitete sich erstaunlich schnell. Bereits eine Woche später meldeten sich, wie zu erwarten, bei ihm in der Burg allerhand Gestalten, die glaubten, dieser Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein. Aber sie alle waren keine echten Sangorenjäger, sondern höchstens Glücksritter und Abenteurer, die von diesem besonderen Handwerk nichts verstanden und lediglich hofften, die Belohnung und etwas Ruhm abgreifen zu können. Viele von ihnen wussten nicht einmal das Wesentliche über Sangoren. Ein paar glaubten sogar das uralte Märchen, dass diese in der Sonne zu Staub zerfielen.  
„Diese Witzfiguren frustrieren mich“, knurrte Brivas missmutig zu Frix, als er am Abend mit seinen Getreuen im schmutzigen, unaufgeräumten Bankettsaal saß. Ihm fehlte der Großteil seines üblichen Appetits und er riss eher wütend als hungrig fetttriefende Fleischstreifen vom Bein eines gegrillten Wildschweins. Ein paar von denen, die er „Witzfiguren“ nannte, hatte er nach ihrer langen Reise widerwillig in der Burg übernachten lassen; sie durften natürlich nicht mit an der Tafel sitzen und würden am frühesten Morgen sofort aufbrechen müssen.  
„Sie sind armselige Amateure, da habt Ihr ganz recht“, antwortete Frix nickend. „Aber Ihr solltet die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben, es kommt schon noch der Richtige.“   
„Als ob!“ Brivas knallte den halb abgenagten Wildschweinknochen auf den Tisch. „Bis dahin ist der Sangore wahrscheinlich längst über alle Berge. Ihm wird wohl kaum entgangen sein, dass es ihm demnächst an den Kragen geht. Am besten mach ich‘s doch gleich selber.“   
„Verzeiht mir den Einwand, aber ... Ihr würdet ihn wahrscheinlich nicht einmal finden.“   
„Ich würde jeden Stein umdrehen, um ihn zu finden! Ich würde mich bis in die Unterwelt graben, wenn es sein müsste!“   
„Warum seid Ihr überhaupt so versessen darauf? Lasst ihn doch einfach die Leute töten, wir suchen uns irgendeinen neuen Ort und pfeifen auf alles andere.“   
„Davon verstehst du nichts“, schnauzte Brivas. Er mochte Frix, aber auch dieser wusste nichts von den finsteren Plänen. Brivas hatte es niemandem erzählt und würde das auch nicht tun, bevor er sein Ziel nicht erreicht hatte. „Außerdem gefällt‘s mir hier. Die Burg ist perfekt, wir haben noch nie besser gelebt. Das wirst du doch zugeben müssen?“   
„Ja, in der Tat.“ Frix nickte.   
„Na also“, sagte Brivas zufrieden und schenkte sich Wein ein.   
Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, und der ganze Haufen saß immer noch an der Tafel. Auf allen Tellern und Tabletts war der Braten längst kalt, aber keiner hatte Lust, schlafen zu gehen. Manche hingen dösend und besoffen mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte, die meisten aber verleibten sich die Reste ein und spotteten über die Möchtegern-Sangorenjäger.  
Mit einem Mal flog die Tür zum Bankettsaal auf, und eine Gestalt trat im diffusen Fackellicht herein, mit festen, klackenden Schritten.   
Brivas ging sofort davon aus, dass es einer der Abenteurer war, die hier übernachteten, also sah er gar nicht erst genauer hin, als er wütend hochfuhr und in Richtung der Tür schnauzte: „Was fällt dir ein, hier einfach so hereinzuplatzen? Hab‘ ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!“ Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe“, sagte eine eigenartig schmeichelnde weibliche Stimme. „Ich bin wegen des Gesuchs hier.“   
Alle, die an der Tafel saßen, starrten die Gestalt an. Einige hatten schon die Hände an den Griffen ihrer Schwerter und Morgensterne. Auch die, die gedöst hatten, waren durch Brivas‘ dröhnende Stimme wachgeworden. Doch die Frau ließ sich von den angriffsbereit wirkenden Männern in keinster Weise einschüchtern, im Gegenteil tat sie noch ein paar weitere Schritte in den Raum hinein. Klack, klack, klack machte es auf dem nackten Steinboden. Sie trug Stiefel mit schweren Stahlkappen - offenbar konnte sie dennoch auch schleichen, wenn sie wollte, sonst hätte man sie wohl bereits vor der Tür gehört, nur wollte sie es jetzt gerade nicht. An ihrem breiten Ledergürtel baumelten ein Schwert in einer Scheide und diverse Beutel und Fläschchen; ihr Gesicht war fast völlig von einem breitkrempigen, zerfledderten Hut überschattet.  
So ging sie direkt auf Brivas zu, ohne irgendwem sonst Beachtung zu schenken. „Darf ich mich vorstellen?“, sagte sie eiskalt. „Octadea von Luxia, angereist, wie mein Name schon sagt, aus der heiligen Stadt Luxia. Sangorenjägerin.“ Sie holte eine Halskette unter ihrem Brustpanzer hervor und hielt sie Brivas vors Gesicht. An der Schnur waren mindestens ein Dutzend durchbohrte Fangzähne aufgefädelt, die aussahen wie die von Raubkatzen.   
„Wie dreist bist du eigentlich?“, rief Brivas wütend. „Es reicht wohl noch nicht, dass ihr mich tagsüber belästigt. Jetzt platzt ihr auch noch nachts ungefragt rein. Wieso haben dich die Wachen überhaupt durchgelassen?“   
Octadea verzog keine Miene. „Ich bin nicht an den Wachen vorbeigegangen, das hätte zu viele Umstände gemacht.“  
„Willst du damit sagen, du bist durch ein Fenster eingestiegen?“   
„Spielt es eine Rolle?“  
„Ja, das tut es!“, schnauzte Brivas. „Das hier ist meine Burg, und hier kommt niemand ohne meine Zustimmung rein!“   
„Hör mal zu, Freundchen“, sagte Octadea jetzt gefährlich leise. „Du wolltest einen richtigen Sangorenjäger, keinen Amateur. Und hier ist einer. Ich warne dich - lass dich nicht auf ein Duell mit mir ein, du würdest es bereuen.“   
So dreist Octadea auch war, irgendwie fing sie Brivas an zu gefallen. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wie du siehst, habe ich an die zwanzig Verbündete, die nur auf meinen Befehl warten, dich hinauszubefördern. Oder in den Kerker. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Beweis mir, was du kannst, und ich vergebe dir alle deine Anmaßungen.“   
„Wie edelmütig.“ Octadea klang spöttisch, aber Brivas ignorierte es. „Aber lassen wir das. Es gibt Wichtigeres. Ich brauche so viele Informationen über den Sangoren wie möglich. Ich muss wissen, wo er sich herumtreibt und nach welchen Mustern er zuschlägt. Und sieh zu, dass keine von diesen Amateuren meine Arbeit stören.“   
So, wie sie redete, musste sie ziemlich genau wissen, was hier vor sich ging. Vielleicht hatte sie schon eine Weile an der Tür gelauscht, bevor sie eingetreten war. Brivas konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen. Diese Frau war entweder in höchstem Maße von sich überzeugt - oder lebensmüde. „Setz dich“, sagte er und klopfte neben sich auf die Bank. Dann sah er zu seinen Kerlen auf, die von alledem eindeutig nicht begeistert waren. „Und ihr - rührt sie ja nicht an, ohne dass ich es befehle, verstanden?“   
Octadea setzte sich und schlug die Beine über. Brivas schenkte ihr höchstpersönlich Wein ein und schob ihr den Becher hin.   
Octadea aber lehnte das Angebot ab. „Danke, aber ich trinke nicht.“   
„Wieso denn nicht?“, wollte Brivas wissen. Wenn er jemandem etwas zu Trinken anbot, war das ein Zeichen höchster Wertschätzung und die Ablehnung eine weitere ungeheuerliche Dreistigkeit. Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass sie ihm so gefiel - ansonsten hätte sie spätestens jetzt mit Schattenschrei Bekanntschaft gemacht.  
„Ganz einfach“, erklärte sie, „ich muss geistig wach bleiben. Das ist für meine Arbeit äußerst wichtig.“   
„So ist das also.“ Brivas nahm den eben gefüllten Becher in die Hand und goss sich den Inhalt selber in den Rachen. „Na schön. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du so gut bist, wie du behauptest. Wenn nicht, dann Gnade dir Nexkor!“   
Bei der Nennung dieses bösartigen Weltentierkinds hob Octadea eine Augenbraue, sparte sich jedoch einen Kommentar. „Ich habe noch niemanden enttäuscht. Aber vielleicht sollten wir woanders weiterreden.“   
Brivas prustete verächtlich in den Rest Wein, der noch im Becher war, und knallte selbigen dann auf die Tischplatte, dass der Inhalt herausschwappte. „Woanders? Passt dir die Anwesenheit meiner Gefährten etwa nicht?“  
Octadea lachte auf. „Ich breite meine Pläne nicht gerne vor einer halben Armee aus, musst du wissen. Normalerweise arbeite ich allein.“   
„Gut, wie du willst.“ Brivas ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, wollte den Rest Wein trinken, nur um festzustellen, dass der Becher leer war, stand auf und wandte sich von der Tafel ab. „Dann komm doch mit in meine Kammer, da sind wir ungestört.“ Ein anzügliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Aber komm bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Dein Schwert bleibt hier. Gib es Frix, er bewahrt es erst mal auf.“   
Frix stand, sobald er das hörte, unaufgefordert auf und streckte die Hände aus. „Du hast es gehört, Jägerin. Her mit deinem Schwert!“   
Einen Moment lang schien Octadea mit sich zu ringen, zuckte dann aber die Schultern und legte Frix ohne Widerworte ihr Schwert in die Hände. Brivas sah sofort, dass es eine edle und alte Klinge war, graviert mit heiligen Zeichen - nichts, das man an jeder Ecke kaufen konnte, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich eine teure Auftragsarbeit, die auch schon einiges mitgemacht hatte, den Scharten nach zu urteilen.   
„Und du?“, wandte sie sich wieder an Brivas. „Nimmst du dein Schwert mit ins Bett, oder was?“   
Nun entfuhr Brivas ein schallendes Lachen. Er legte Octadea eine Hand auf den Rücken und lenkte sie in Richtung Tür, die zu den Wohn- und Schlafräumen führte, ohne weiter auf die Frage einzugehen. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal um und schnauzte seine Leute an: „Und ihr wüster Haufen, geht gefälligst schlafen und stört uns nicht! Einer soll den Wachen Bescheid sagen. Falls noch mehr solche Witzfiguren rein wollen - alle sofort wieder wegschicken, klar?“ 

II.

Mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck ließ Octadea ihren Blick durch Brivas‘ Kammer schweifen. Dann setzte sie sich ohne zu fragen in einen Sessel, der mit einem schwarzen Bärenfell bedeckt war. Sie schlug erneut die Beine über und verschränkte die Arme. „Also, ich höre.“   
Brivas setzte sich auf sein Bett und ließ Octadea keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Noch immer erschien sie ihm als die dreisteste Frau, die ihm je untergekommen war, aber tatsächlich war sie, vermutlich gerade deswegen, auch die erste, die ihm ernsthaft gefiel. Als ebenbürtig empfand er sie, nicht als schwaches, weinerliches Weib. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durchs wirre schwarze Haar und lächelte erneut auf eine Weise, die die meisten Frauen wohl dazu gebracht hätte, dem Mann, der so starrte, ins Gesicht zu schlagen.  
„Was willst du wissen?“, fragte Brivas.  
„Wo hat der Sangore zum ersten Mal zugeschlagen? Wie oft tötet er und wie viele? Zu welchen Tageszeiten? Haben seine Opfer irgendetwas gemeinsam?“ Scheinbar ungerührt von Brivas‘ Blicken stellte Octadea all diese Fragen und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Das weiß ich doch nicht“, antwortete Brivas schroff, der sich von diesen Fragen reichlich überfordert fühlte. „Opfer gab es bis jetzt fünfundzwanzig ... nein, sechsundzwanzig. Glaube ich. Vielleicht auch mehr.“   
„Eine beachtliche Zahl. Und sonst kannst du keine meiner Fragen beantworten? Führst du kein Protokoll darüber?“  
„Nein. Die Leute interessieren mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, solange sie mich in Ruhe lassen und ihre Abgaben leisten.“   
„Ah ja. Dass du einer von dieser Sorte bist, war mir eigentlich schon klar.“ Octadea klang keineswegs entrüstet, sondern vielmehr so, als sei ihr das Ganze im Grunde völlig egal. „Aber trotzdem willst du, dass ich für dich aufräume.“  
Brivas nickte nur. „Das will ich nicht nur, das befehle ich sogar.“  
„Nicht nötig“, winkte Octadea ab. „Ich beseitige jeden Sangoren, auch ohne Befehl. Meine einzige Forderung ist, dass ich mir seine Zähne nehmen kann, bevor er stirbt.“ Ihre Finger spielten mit der Fangzahnkette herum.  
„Alles echte Sangorenzähne?“, fragte Brivas, während er der Bewegung von Octadeas Hand folgte.  
„Was denn sonst? Sobald ich sie herausgerissen habe, lege ich sie in eine alchimistische Essenz, ein jägerisches Geheimrezept. Dadurch werden sie konserviert und zerfallen nicht zu Staub, wenn der Sangore stirbt, dem sie gehört haben.“   
„Sehr interessant.“   
„Trophäen eben. Aber was rede ich. Dich interessiert eher was Anderes, habe ich Recht?“   
„Und was könnte das sein, deiner Meinung nach?“, fragte Brivas und grinste.  
„Ich“, antwortete Octadea ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Denk nicht, dass ich so naiv bin, diese Blicke nicht zu bemerken.“   
„Du bist also wirklich so schlau, wie du einen glauben lässt. Also, was sagst du?“   
„Meinetwegen. Du bist ja schon recht interessant, das muss ich zugeben. Nicht so langweilig wie die meisten anderen Kerle. Aber leg zuerst dein Schwert weg.“   
„Ich gebe Schattenschrei niemals aus der Hand! Warum sollte ich es jetzt tun?“  
„Das ist nur gerecht. Ich musste mein Schwert schließlich auch abgeben. Ansonsten bekommst du von mir nur die Sangorenjagd und sonst nichts, mehr war schließlich auch nicht vereinbart.“  
„Ist dir überhaupt bewusst, dass ich dir mein Schwert auch einfach an die Kehle halten und dich zwingen könnte?“, fragte Brivas drohend.   
„Sicher, drohen kannst du mir damit. Aber würdest du es auch tun?“ Octadeas herausfordernder Tonfall klang nicht im Entferntesten danach, als hätte sie Angst.  
„Und ob!“ Brivas zog Schattenschrei und richtete quer durch den Raum die Spitze auf Octadea. „Diesmal hast du dein Maul zu weit aufgerissen!“   
Octadea zog blitzschnell einen gewellten Dolch aus ihrem rechten Stiefel. Mit dieser so viel kleineren Waffe schob sie die obsidianschwarze Klinge beiseite. „Du bist ein Trottel“, sagte sie.  
„Ein Trottel bin ich, soso“, knurrte Brivas und spürte den Druck des Dolches gegen sein Schwert. „Und was du hier grade tust, ist natürlich schlau, ja? Denk mal nach. Willst du das wirklich? Mit diesem Brotmesser gegen mich kämpfen?“ Er hatte nicht wirklich vor, Octadea zu verletzen, aber er wollte, dass sie glaubte, er würde es tun.  
„Wenn du drauf bestehst“, meinte Octadea schulterzuckend und dachte offenbar gar nicht daran, den Dolch wieder wegzustecken. „Aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich darauf scharf wäre. Also, was ist jetzt? Hab ich dich so erschreckt, dass dir die Lust flöten gegangen ist?“   
Brivas lachte lautstark, was man vermutlich durch die ganze Burg hören konnte. „Nein, im Gegenteil. Du - mich erschrecken, ha! Das haben schon ganz andere versucht.“   
Einen Moment lang hielten beide ihre so unterschiedlichen Klingen gekreuzt und starrten einander verbissen an. Dann steckten sie die Waffen fast zeitgleich weg.  
„Stiefel ausziehen!“, herrschte Brivas Octadea an. Er ging davon aus, dass darin neben dem Dolch noch weitere Klingen steckten.  
„Du wirst wohl langsam ungeduldig, was?“, erwiderte Octadea.  
Brivas sagte nichts. Stattdessen zog er seine eigenen Panzerstiefel aus und warf sie in Octadeas Richtung, ohne sie treffen zu wollen, aber er genoss es, wie das schwere Schuhwerk direkt neben ihr gegen die Wand knallte und ihr dabei fast den Hut vom Kopf fegte.   
Nur wenige Minuten später lagen sie gemeinsam in Brivas‘ Bett. Brivas hatte widerwillig Schattenschrei neben sich auf einen Hocker gelegt, und zwar in so großer Nähe, dass er jederzeit danach greifen konnte. Das hatte er allerdings im Moment nicht nötig, da er mit Octadea ausreichend beschäftigt war. Sowohl sein als auch ihr Körper waren gestählt und narbenübersäht - sie war wirklich nicht vergleichbar mit irgendeiner Frau, die er bisher gehabt hatte, noch nicht einmal mit den meisten Männern. Der Anblick ihres vernarbten, durch und durch athletischen Körpers war für Brivas ein Beweis, dass sie in der Tat kein reiner Angeber war. Sie bestand darauf, auf ihm zu sitzen anstatt unten zu liegen, auch darin war sie anders als die meisten Frauen - und er ließ es zu, weil er sie so besser bewundern konnte und außerdem mit der rechten Hand jederzeit zur Seite nach seinem Schwert greifen konnte.  
Knapp unter Octadeas Hals waren Runen in ihre Haut geritzt, jahrealte Narben, die eindeutig mit voller Absicht dort angebracht worden waren, und später in der Nacht, als sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett saßen - anschließende Zärtlichkeiten unterließen sie -, fragte Brivas sie, was es damit auf sich hatte.  
„Das ist eine Formel, die Bruxothos‘ Kräfte mindert“, erklärte Octadea. „Alle in meinem Jägerclan tragen sie. Wir können dadurch eine gewisse Menge Sangorenblut verschlucken, ohne uns zu verwandeln. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und gleichzeitig auch ein heiliger Schwur. Wenn du so was überhaupt verstehst.“   
„Bruxothos? Wer soll das sein?“, wollte Brivas wissen.  
„Wie viel weißt du über Sangoren?“   
„Na, so einiges. Auf jeden Fall mehr als diese Möchtegernhelden.“  
„Aber anscheinend nicht alles.“ Octadea lachte leicht spöttisch. „Bruxothos ist ein gefräßiger, dunkler Gott. Er gibt den Sangoren ihre Kräfte.“   
Das gefiel Brivas, der den dunklen Mächten ohnehin sehr zugeneigt war und gelegentlich sogar zu Nexkor betete, außerordentlich, und verstärkte seinen alten Wunsch auf einen Schlag. Er fixierte Octadea mit gierigem Blick. „Kannst du mir mehr darüber erzählen?“   
Sie musterte ihn, anscheinend mit einer gewissen Ahnung davon, was in dem grausamen Ritter vorging, denn ihre Antwort war einen Augenblick später ein knappes „Nein“.   
„Komm schon“, forderte Brivas, „wir arbeiten schließlich zusammen für das gleiche Ziel.“  
„So? Tun wir das?“ Octadea verschränkte die Arme.  
„Versuch nicht, irgendwelche Spielchen mit mir zu treiben!“  
„Reg dich ab. Ich darf nicht mehr darüber sagen - das sind alles Geheimnisse unseres Clans. Und was bekannt ist, kannst du sowieso selbst in Büchern über arkane Dinge nachlesen. Sofern du lesen kannst.“  
„Ich kann lesen“, brauste Brivas auf. „Ich bin schließlich kein Barbar!“  
„Schon gut“, lachte Octadea. „Das wollte ich damit auch gar nicht sagen.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Ich schätze, wir sollten noch eine Weile schlafen. Morgen werde ich zu einer Befragung in die umliegenden Dörfer aufbrechen, um Informationen über den Sangoren zu sammeln - da du mir ja keine geben kannst. Selbst schuld, so dauert alles länger als nötig.“   
Brivas gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich. „Von mir aus geh, aber beeil dich.“  
„Ich tue, was ich kann. Gute Nacht.“ 

III.

Als Brivas am Morgen erwachte, war Octadea verschwunden. Sie musste also lange vor ihm aufgewacht sein und sich dann klammheimlich davongestohlen haben. Womöglich war sie wieder durchs Fenster geklettert - das zwar im zweiten Stock lag, was sie aber vermutlich nicht aufhielt. Er spürte Zorn in sich aufwallen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie das getan hatte, ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie einfach das Weite suchen würde, das hätte keinen Sinn ergeben; er musste sich einfach nur gedulden, bis sie zurückkam. Allerdings hoffte er, dass sie den Sangoren noch nicht fand und tötete. Das hätte seine Pläne zunichte gemacht - und Octadea den Kopf gekostet.  
Schlecht gelaunt besorgte er sich ein Frühstück, das aus kaltem Wildschweinfleisch vom Bankett der vergangenen Nacht bestand. Das Essen war vielleicht das Einzige, das er als Sangore vermissen würde - er wusste selbstverständlich, dass diese Wesen außer Blut nichts zu sich nehmen konnten. Aber was er im Ausgleich dafür bekam, war es allemal wert.  
Dann sah er nach, ob die Abenteurer, die in der Burg übernachtet hatten, wie abgemacht verschwunden waren. Zu ihrem Glück waren sie bereits alle fort. Brivas war so missgelaunt, dass er sie wohl ansonsten mit dem Schwert davongejagt hätte.  
Am Mittag gab es noch immer keine Meldung von Octadea, und Brivas ging zusammen mit Frix auf den gepflasterten Platz im Inneren der Burg, wo sie oft Übungsduelle gegeneinander ausfochten. Gegen Frix zügelte Brivas sein Können und seine Kraft stets ein wenig, was er ansonsten niemals getan hätte, aber er wollte seinen Haushofmeister nicht verletzen, jedenfalls nicht ernsthaft. Schattenschrei war ein gefährliches Schwert, das selbst ohne sonderliche Krafteinwirkung oder außerordentliches Können großen Schaden anrichten konnte, und es war ein Zeichen für Frix‘ großen Mut, dass er sich regelmäßig auf den Kampf dagegen einließ.  
Fast immer unterlag Frix, so auch diesmal. Die Schläge von Schattenschrei zu parieren, kostete einiges an Kraft und wenn Gegner nicht aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen verloren, dann früher oder später aus reiner Erschöpfung. Brivas war sehr zufrieden mit dem Kampf und sein Ärger über Octadeas Verschwinden dadurch beinahe verpufft.  
„Hast du schon was von Octadea gehört?“, fragte der grausame Ritter seinen Haushofmeister, als sie zusammen auf einer Mauer saßen, um zu verschnaufen.  
„In der Tat“, antwortete Frix, „ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass Ihr fragt. Sie hat sich heute Morgen bei mir gemeldet und wollte ihr Schwert zurückhaben.“   
Brivas‘ Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Mit so etwas hatte er eigentlich schon gerechnet. „Ich hoffe für dich, du hast es ihr noch nicht wiedergegeben.“   
„Natürlich nicht. Nicht, solange Ihr es nicht erlaubt. Und sie weiß auch nicht, wo sich das Schwert befindet, also macht Euch deswegen keine Sorgen.“  
Zufrieden lächelte Brivas. „Sehr gut. Sie tut schon viel zu viel ohne meine Erlaubnis. Und, was sagte sie dazu?“  
„Sie schien nicht besonders wütend zu sein. Gefallen hat ihr das Ganze nicht, so viel habe ich erkannt, aber sie ist keineswegs so ausgerastet, wie ich befürchtet hatte.“   
„Sie hat dir keinen Dolch an die Kehle gehalten?“  
„Nein.“ Frix schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist einfach gegangen, ohne sich noch weiter zu beschweren.“   
„Gut, sonst hätte ich ihr noch etwas mehr Respekt einflößen müssen.“   
„Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass sie vor irgendwas oder irgendwem Respekt hätte ...“   
„Das ist es ja! Vor mir sollte sie zumindest welchen haben, so wie alle anderen, aber nein - sie führt sich auf, als würde ihr hier alles gehören.“ Dass es aber genau diese Eigenheit war, die sie für Brivas so attraktiv machte, sprach selbiger nicht aus. Ja, sie gefiel ihm wahrhaftig, und er wollte die vergangene Nacht am liebsten wiederholen. Noch einmal, zweimal, dreimal mindestens.  
„Soll ich sie in Eurem Namen verwarnen, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal antreffe?“, wollte Frix wissen und riss Brivas aus dessen schwelgerischen Gedanken.  
„Nein“, winkte der grausame Ritter ab. „Lass sie einfach, solange sie nicht den Eindruck macht, als könnte sie 'ne Gefahr werden.“   
„Ganz wie Ihr wünscht“, antwortete Frix.  
Und auf Brivas‘ Gesicht stahl sich ein schiefes Lächeln. Es war kaum mit Worten zu beschreiben, wie sehr er Frix‘ Loyalität schätzte.

Am späten Abend kam Octadea zurück. Sie war bedeckt mit dem Staub der Landstraße und ihre Stiefel waren voller Schlamm, aber sie wirkte keineswegs abgehetzt oder erschöpft. Brivas ließ sie neben sich an der Tafel sitzen und sie schaufelte sich Fleisch, Brot und Früchte hinein, ohne eine Spur von Anstand oder Damenhaftigkeit, allerdings fraß sie dennoch nicht so barbarisch wie Brivas selbst - alles erschien bei ihr eleganter und geschmeidiger, selbst das Abnagen eines Knochens. Was sie den Tag über getan und erfahren hatte, wollte sie später erzählen, dann, wenn sie mit Brivas allein in dessen Kammer war.  
Und die Aussicht auf eine weitere Nacht wie die vorangegangene ließ Brivas jede ihrer Anmaßungen und Dreistigkeiten akzeptieren, sogar, dass sie einem seiner Kerle den Weinkrug aus der Hand riss, um sich selber einzuschenken.  
Noch vor Mitternacht saßen sie dann wieder auf Brivas‘ Bett und sie erzählte von ihren Erkenntnissen und Plänen.  
Den ganzen Tag war sie durch die Ländereien um die Burg herum gewandert und hatte jeden befragt, den sie angetroffen hatte. Die Leute hatten ihr bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben, da sie wussten oder zu wissen glaubten, dass ihnen das dabei half, den Sangoren loszuwerden. So hatte sich herausgestellt, dass der Sangore eine Vorliebe für junge Männer zu haben schien, nicht aber für Kinder - mehr als zwei Drittel seiner Opfer waren Männer im frühen Erwachsenenalter gewesen. Außerdem alle dünn und dunkelhaarig. Zudem schien er von den Bergen im Norden heruntergekommen zu sein und sich dann allmählich nach Südosten vorgearbeitet zu haben, ohne dabei das Land zu verlassen. Zunächst hatte er in den frühen Morgenstunden gejagt, wenn es noch dämmrig war, aber nicht mehr ganz finster. Als sich aber die Sache herumgesprochen und sich deshalb keiner mehr um die Zeit aus dem Haus gewagt hatte, war er auf die Abendstunden umgeschwenkt. Außerdem schien er nebliges Wetter und abnehmenden Mond zu bevorzugen, also generell eine Atmosphäre, in der er sich gut verbergen konnte. Das schien der Tatsache zu widersprechen, dass er die Überreste seiner Opfer einfach liegen ließ, allerdings konnte beides zusammen auch ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass er überzeugt war, niemals gefangen zu werden und dass er Spaß daran hatte, zu provozieren und Angst zu erzeugen.  
Obendrein meinte Octadea ungefähr abschätzen zu können, wo er als nächstes zuschlagen würde, jedenfalls in einem Umkreis von etwa zwei Meilen. Sofern er sich nicht spontan entschied, die Richtung zu wechseln. Man hätte die entsprechende Gegend auch einfach gründlich durchkämmen können, aber das hätte der Sangore sicherlich bald gemerkt und er wäre woandershin geflüchtet, was die Jagd nur unnötig verlängert und erschwert hätte.  
„Was wir brauchen, ist ein Köder“, sagte Octadea schließlich und fügte auch gleich hinzu, was sie sich darunter vorstellte: „Einen jungen, schlanken Mann mit schwarzen Haaren.“   
„Soll der Sangore den etwa austrinken?“, fragte Brivas. „Nicht, dass du denkst, das würde mich kümmern. Aber es wundert mich, dass du so was in Kauf nimmst.“   
„Die Gefahr, dass der Köder tatsächlich getötet wird, ist sehr gering. Ich werde mich natürlich im Hintergrund halten und den Sangoren sofort mit meinem Spezialnetz fangen.“   
„Und was machst du dann mit ihm?“  
„Er wird betäubt und ich reiße ihm die Fangzähne raus. Die werden dann sofort in die Essenz zum Konservieren gelegt, und anschließend köpfe ich den Sangoren mit meinem heiligen Schwert.“   
„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen“, knurrte Brivas. „Der Sangore gehört mir!“   
Octadea hob die Schultern. „Solange du mir seine Zähne lässt, ist es mir egal, durch wen von uns er stirbt. Hauptsache, er verliert seinen Kopf.“   
„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst. Und wehe dir, wenn dein Plan nicht funktioniert - dann ist es dein Kopf, der rollt!“  
„Keine Sorge. Der Sangore darf nur nicht mitbekommen, dass sein nächstes Opfer ein Köder ist.“ Octadea erschien wie üblich völlig gelassen. „Morgen früh sollten wir einen Freiwilligen suchen und ihn gründlich einweihen, damit er mitspielt und sich nicht auffällig verhält.“   
„Ach was, Firlefanz. Wir brauchen keinen Freiwilligen. Ich befehle es einfach irgendwem und fertig.“   
„Ein Freiwilliger wäre weniger nervös und damit weniger verdächtig“, merkte Octadea an, und Brivas musste widerwillig anerkennen, dass sie damit wohl recht hatte. „Wir müssen ihm nur erzählen, dass er durch diese Tat zum Helden wird. Darauf springen die jungen Kerle doch fast alle an.“   
„Das stimmt wohl.“ Brivas lachte auf.  
Der abnehmende Mond, der von draußen hereinschien, machte deutlich, dass sie sich mit alledem nicht so viel Zeit lassen durften - und durch Brivas‘ Körper fuhr ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln, die Ahnung, dass sich sein allergrößter Wunsch womöglich schon in wenigen Tagen oder vielleicht sogar nur einigen Stunden erfüllen würde.

  
IV.

Der junge Holzschnitzer Hako hatte nicht geglaubt, jemals die Rolle spielen zu müssen, die ihm durch Octadea und Brivas aufgetragen wurde, nachdem er sich freiwillig bereiterklärt hatte, eine „große Aufgabe“ zu übernehmen. Aber es war ihm ganz recht, derjenge zu sein, durch den das Land von dem Sangoren befreit werden konnte. Er selbst traute sich immerhin kaum noch aus dem Haus, was ihm allmählich gewaltig auf die Nerven ging und sein Leben immer schwieriger machte.  
Er entschloss sich, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen und in dem Gebiet, in dem er sich aufhalten sollte, neues Schnitzholz zu suchen. Daher trug er einen kleinen Jutesack bei sich, in dem er Stöcke und Holzstücke verstauen konnte, und alles, was er tat, wirkte nicht nur authentisch, sondern war es zu einem gewissen Grad auch.  
Brivas und Octadea hielten sich stets in etwa zweihundert Schritten Abstand zu ihm. Brivas hatte darauf bestanden, an Octadeas Seite zu sein, und Octadea hatte es ihm nicht ausreden können, also hatte sie ihm eingeschärft, sich so leise wie möglich zu verhalten. Das war nun nicht gerade eins von seinen Talenten, aber die Aussicht auf ein Gelingen des Plans verhinderte seine sonst üblichen Poltereien.  
Octadea hatte ihr Schwert noch immer nicht bei sich, womit Brivas sicherstellte, dass sie dem Sangoren nicht trotz der Vereinbarung den Kopf abschlug. Für den Fang selbst benötigte sie es nicht, denn ihre Geheimwaffe war eine kleine Armbrust, speziell dafür eingerichtet, das Spezialnetz zu verschießen, welches Sangoren festhalten konnte. Dessen Fäden bestanden aus geweihtem Silber. Gewöhnliches Silber kann einem Sangoren entgegen des Aberglaubens nicht schaden, wird es jedoch mit weißer Magie geweiht, verwandelt es sich zu einer für ihn unentrinnbaren Fessel. Dieses Netz wollte Octadea blitzschnell und zielgenau losschicken, sobald der Sangore sich Hako näherte. Wichtig war dabei natürlich, dass Hako nicht im entscheidenden Moment genau in der Schussbahn stand - ein kleines Restrisiko, welches leider nicht auszuschließen war.  
Als das Abendlicht soweit geschwunden war, dass man im Dunkeln kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte, war der Sangore noch nicht aufgetaucht, und nun holte Hako seine kleine Irrlichtlaterne unter einem Tuch hervor; einerseits, um selbst noch den Weg vor sich zu sehen, andererseits, damit seine beiden Verfolger ihn von weitem ebenfalls noch ausmachen konnten.  
Brivas wurde immer ungeduldiger und fing an, daran zu zweifeln, dass all das eine gute Idee gewesen war. Aber Octadea schien überzeugt, dass der Sangore jeden Moment auftauchen konnte, und sie lauschte auch aufmerksam in alle Richtungen, um sicherzustellen, dass er sich nicht vielleicht unbemerkt an sie beide heranschlich statt an Hako.  
Wie sich herausstellte, waren beide Bedenken unbegründet. Eine schattenhafte Gestalt näherte sich Hako und dieser riss den Arm mit der Irrlichtlaterne in die Höhe, was für die Gestalt wohl einfach nach einer Geste des Erschreckens aussah, jedoch ein vereinbartes Signal war, welches Octadea deutlich machte, dass sie jetzt sofort reagieren musste.   
Die kleine Armbrust ließ in dem Moment ihr silbernes Geschoss los, in dem die Gestalt Hako rücklings zu Boden warf. Einen Augenblick später hörte man ein wütendes Geschrei, das halb nach einem überrumpelten Mann und halb nach einer getretenen Katze klang. Brivas und Octadea liefen zügig in die Richtung des Geschehens, während Hako sich aufrichtete und versuchte, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.  
Zufrieden schaute Octadea auf den sich windenden Sangoren im Netz. Sie wusste, dass ihm jede Berührung des Silbers mit seiner bloßen Haut Schmerzen bereitete, weshalb er auch nicht so wild zappelte, wie er es wohl am liebsten getan hätte.  
„Vielen Dank für deine Mitarbeit.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich dann an Hako und gab ihm ein Goldstück, welches natürlich keinerlei Verlust war im Vergleich zu der von Brivas versprochenen Bezahlung, aber Hako, der Reichtum nicht gewöhnt war, wohl wie eine ganz ordentliche Menge erscheinen musste. „Geh jetzt nach Hause und erhol dich von dem Schreck. Morgen früh kannst du dich in Ruhm sonnen, wenn wir allen verkünden, dass der Sangore tot ist.“   
Hako strahlte, verneigte sich dankbar und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg. Octadea entüllte ihre eigene Irrlichtlaterne, die zu verbergen nun nicht mehr nötig war, und stellte sie ins Gras, wodurch die ganze Szene bläulich beleuchtet wurde.  
Brivas indessen hatte sich weder bei dem Holzschnitzer bedankt noch die ganze Sache in irgendeiner anderen Weise kommentiert. Er hatte nur Augen für die Gestalt im Netz. Der Sangore, selbst ein junger Mann, besaß völlig verzottelte blonde Haare und zerfetzte Kleidung wie ein Landstreicher. In seinen hellroten Augen glitzerte der Wahnsinn, gepaart mit Wut auf diese beiden, die da unerreichbar vor ihm standen.  
„Mich töten?“, zischte der Gefangene. „Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass ihr das könnt?“   
„Natürlich“, sagte Octadea kalt. „Bald machst du persönlich Bekanntschaft mit deinem dunklen Gott.“   
„Was für ein dunkler Gott? Wovon redest du?“   
Octadea warf Brivas einen Blick zu. „Er weiß es nicht?“, fragte sie und klang zum ersten Mal ernsthaft überrascht.  
„Sieht so aus“, knurrte Brivas. „Was für ein Dummkopf.“   
„Ich habe nichts mit einem dunklen Gott zu tun!“, fauchte der Sangore. „Wollt ihr euch über mich lustig machen?“   
„Nein“, antwortete Octadea. „Wir glauben nur, dass du sehr ungebildet bist, was dein eigenes Dasein angeht.“   
„Ich bin der Alchimist Vitriolus von Marterburg! Ich bin keineswegs ungebildet!“, ereiferte sich der Gefangene.  
„Für einen Alchimisten siehst du reichlich heruntergekommen aus“, meinte Octadea, während sie eine kleine verkorkte Flasche von ihrem Gürtel löste. „Aber eigentlich kann es uns ja egal sein, also reden wir nicht weiter drüber. Achtung, das wird jetzt ziemlich übel stinken.“   
Vitriolus riss die Augen auf. Er hatte wohl erkannt, dass man ihn mit irgendeiner Substanz begasen wollte. „Nein!“, rief er und bleckte die Zähne.  
Ein schwerer Knoblauchdunst erfüllte die Luft, als Octadea den Korken aus der Flasche zog und das Gefäß nahe an dem Gesicht des Gefangenen ans Silbernetz hielt. Selbst Brivas wurde davon ein wenig übel. Vitriolus wand sich einen Moment lang und versuchte den Dünsten auszuweichen, doch er hatte keine Chance. Bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, sackte sein Körper zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Alle seine Muskeln waren völlig erschlafft.   
„Er ist ohnmächtig“, sagte Octadea und stopfte den Korken wieder in die Flaschenöffnung.  
„Das Zeug stinkt wirklich erbärmlich!“, kommentierte Brivas. „Wie lange wirkt das?“  
„Lange genug. Jetzt will ich mir meine Trophäe holen, und dann überlasse ich den Kerl dir. Was genau hast du mit ihm vor?“  
Brivas musste sich beherrschen, um seine wahren Pläne nicht herauszuposaunen vor lauter Vorfreude. „Ich will ihn in meine Burg bringen und dort im Verlies töten“, sagte er.   
„Warum nicht gleich hier?“   
„Was soll die Fragerei? Los, nimm dir seine Zähne, wir verlieren nur Zeit.“   
Octadea hob die Schultern. „Von mir aus.“ Sie nahm eine kleine Zange in die Hand, hebelte die erschlafften Kiefer des Sangoren auf und riss ihm nacheinander beide Fangzähne heraus. Brivas war zwar eigentlich sehr abgebrüht, aber bei dieser Szene lief selbst ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, vor allem, da er sich bewusst machte, dass er bald selbst solche Zähne haben würde. Wie erniedrigt und geschändet musste sich Vitriolus fühlen, wenn er wieder wach wurde und den Verlust bemerkte!   
Unmittelbar danach ließ Octadea die beiden noch blutigen spitzen Zähne in eine kleine Flasche fallen, die beim Öffnen einen scharfen Geruch verbreitete, wenn auch nicht annähernd so schlimm wie jener der betäubenden Knoblauchessenz.  
„Pack mit an“, sagte sie im Befehlston, und auch wenn Brivas sie für diesen Tonfall am liebsten gründlich zurechtgestutzt hätte, erwiderte er nichts, griff den Sangoren an den Schultern und hob ihn hoch. So trugen sie den noch immer reglosen Vitriolus gemeinsam durch die Nacht in Richtung der Burg.

  
V.

Drinnen angekommen warfen sie Vitriolus mitten im alten Thronsaal auf den Boden. Auch wenn Brivas kein König war, mochte er diesen Raum und setzte sich hin und wieder gern auf den alten morschen Thron, der dort stand. Nun aber diente der Raum dazu, alle Ritter zu versammeln, die an Brivas‘ Seite waren, denn das hier war nach dem Bankettsaal der größte Raum in der Burg. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um den noch immer bewusstlosen Sangoren herum und Brivas genoss ihre Begeisterung und ihre Anerkennung. Keiner von ihnen hatte je zuvor einen Sangoren mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Manche wollten ihn anfassen, und Brivas erlaubte es ihnen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie darauf achteten, den Gefangenen nicht zu verletzen.  
Dann aber wandte sich Octadea wieder an Brivas. „So, du hast, was du wolltest.“ Fordernd streckte sie die Hand aus und fragte: „Was ist jetzt mit der Bezahlung?“   
„Ach ja, die Bezahlung.“ Brivas ließ seinen Blick über seine Sammlung an grobschlächtigen Halunken schweifen. Dann zeigte er auf Octadea und bellte: „Festnehmen!“   
Octadea schien in gewissem Maße bereits mit so etwas gerechnet zu haben, denn sie versuchte sofort und ohne Umschweife, mit einem schnellen Satz durch eins der Fenster an der Westseite des Saals zu entkommen. Aber leider wurde sie dabei von groben Händen gepackt und mit eisernem Griff festgehalten. Ritter Ommo, ein Riesenkerl, der sonst meistens vor der Burg Wachdienst schob und für seine Größe überraschend gute Reflexe hatte, grinste Brivas entgegen, während er Octadeas Arme hinter deren Rücken gepackt hielt. „Bitte sehr, Befehl ausgeführt. Mir entkommt so leicht keiner.“   
„Sehr gut, Ommo“, sagte Brivas gelassen. Er lächelte bösartig.   
„Du Dreckskerl, das wird dir noch leidtun!“, schnauzte Octadea. Sie trat hinter sich nach Ommo, was mit ihren Stahlkappenstiefeln an den metallenen Beinschienen des Ritters ein dumpfes „Klong“ erzeugte. Aber Ommo zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.  
„Bringt sie ins Verlies“, befahl Brivas, der nicht den Eindruck machte, als glaubte er, ihm würde jemals irgendetwas leidtun. „Kettet sie dort an die Wand, ich kümmere mich später um sie. Und den Sangoren bringt ihr in die Zelle daneben. Kettet ihn genau so an, aber lasst ihn auf keinen Fall aus dem Netz raus.“   
„Aber sie hat Euch geholfen“, wagte Frix einzuwenden.  
„Ja, das ist wahr“, stimmte Brivas zu, „und trotzdem kein Grund, meine Befehle zu hinterfragen. Wirst du etwa weich, mein Alter?“   
Frix senkte den Blick. „Verzeihung. Nein, keineswegs. Ich wollte auch gar nicht anzweifeln, dass Eure Entscheidung die Richtige ist.“   
So wurden sowohl Vitriolus als auch Octadea als Gefangene nach unten in die finsteren Kellerräume der Burg gebracht, über etliche grobe Steinstufen in ein gotisches Gewölbe, in dem schon der ein oder andere unter Brivas sein Leben gelassen hatte. Brivas überzeugte sich selbst davon, dass beide sicher angekettet waren.  
Dann ließ er sich einen Krug Wein, etwas kalten Braten sowie das heilige, gravierte Schwert bringen, das Octadea gehörte. Er wog es in den Händen und betrachtete es eingehend, bevor er sagte: „Und jetzt lasst mich allein. Keiner darf mich stören, bis ich von selber wieder nach oben komme, ist das klar?“   
„Jawohl“, sagte Frix. „Ich werde höchstpersönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass niemand herunterkommt.“   
„Danke.“ Brivas nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Zum Lohn für deine Loyalität darfst du ein Fass in meinem Weinkeller anstechen.“   
Und Frix wusste, dass das ein Lohn von geradezu ungeheuerlicher Größe war, denn in diesem kleinen Weinkeller bewahrte Brivas ein paar Fässer auf, zu denen er sonst niemandem Zugang gewährte. Den wahren Grund für diese ungewöhnliche Freigiebigkeit erkannte der Haushofmeister allerdings nicht.

Oben veranstalteten die Kerle jetzt vermutlich allein ein Gelage, und zwar mit Brivas‘ privatem Weinvorrat, aber damit hatte der grausame Ritter in dieser großen Nacht kein Problem, er würde den Wein später sowieso nicht mehr brauchen. Er setzte sich an einen dreckigen alten Steintisch, der hier im Raum stand, stellte eine kleine Irrlichtlaterne vor sich und aß sein Abendbrot, denn er wollte für das Kommende gesättigt sein. Bevor er sich tatsächlich das Sangorenblut holte, wollte er noch genüsslich Octadea ins Jenseits schicken und anschließend den Sangoren foltern, um herauszufinden, wie viel dieser zu erzählen hatte. Oder doch lieber umgekehrt? War es nicht sogar amüsanter, Octadea zunächst am Leben zu lassen und sie dann als sein erstes Opfer leerzutrinken? Das musste er sich noch überlegen. Eigentlich aber wollte er Octadea schnell loswerden, denn bei dieser Frau konnte man nie wissen, ob sie es nicht doch irgendwie schaffen würde, sich zu befreien und ihm dann in den Rücken zu fallen. Er war nicht scharf darauf, seine ersten Minuten als Sangore gleich im Kampf mit einer Jägerin von seinesgleichen zuzubringen.  
Über dieser schwierigen Entscheidung grübelnd saß er da und goss sich Wein in den Rachen. Das hier, so wusste er, war sein letzter Wein und sein letzter Braten. Danach würde es für ihn nur noch Blut geben. Wie Blut schmeckte, wusste er bereits, aber ihm war ebenso bewusst, dass es etwas völlig Anderes sein würde, selbiges als Sangore zu sich zu nehmen.  
Es war überraschend, wie still sich Octadea verhielt. Sie fluchte nicht, sie schimpfte nicht. Und doch spürte Brivas die ganze Zeit ihren Blick auf sich, den eiskalten Blick einer Killerin, die nur auf einen geeigneten Moment wartete, um zuzuschlagen.  
Vitriolus dagegen polterte und brüllte los, sobald er aufwachte. „Du nexkorverfluchte, elende Kanalratte! Mir meine Zähne zu nehmen! In der Unterwelt sollst du schmoren! Möge Yorkor dich mit seinen kalten schwarzen Flammen rösten! Mögest du in Ma‘Suls schwarzem Blut versinken und ertrinken! Schleimige Ausgeburt! Mögen Kannibalen dich und deine ganze Bande fressen!“ Obwohl er immer noch im Silbernetz gefangen war, ruckte er an den Ketten, dass es klirrte.  
„Kannst du dich mal entscheiden?“, rief Brivas ihm zu. „Oder willst du mich vierteilen und jedem ein Stück von mir überlassen?“   
„Sei still, du Wahnsinniger, und mach dich nicht lustig über mich!“, fauchte Vitriolus zurück.   
„Außerdem, das mit den Zähnen war gar nicht ich“, gab Brivas zu bedenken. „Das war die, die in der Zelle neben dir sitzt.“   
„Die Jägerin? Sie ist auch hier? Dann lass mich zu ihr! Ich will sie in Stücke reißen! Ich will sie komplett leersaufen, auch ohne meine Zähne! Oh, dieses dreimal verfluchte Weib!“ Und wieder klirrten die Ketten; es klang gerade so, als würde Vitriolus versuchen, die Wand zur Nachbarzelle zu durchbrechen, ungeachtet aller vom Silber verursachten Schmerzen.  
Aus Octadeas Zelle erklang plötzlich schallendes Gelächter.   
„Was gibt‘s zu lachen, Octadea?“, rief Brivas.  
„Verzeih mir, du alter Dreckskerl, aber ich finde die ganze Situation einfach urkomisch“, antwortete die Jägerin. „Ja, der Witz geht zum Teil auf meine Kosten. Trotzdem. So etwas Komisches habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.“   
„Was? Dir hat es wohl das Hirn vernebelt?“   
„Kein bisschen. Aber vielleicht verrätst du mir, was der ganze Blödsinn überhaupt soll? Ich hatte schließlich nicht vor, dich hinters Licht zu führen. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nämlich ehrenhaft.“   
„Das würde ich allerdings auch gerne wissen!“, rief Vitriolus. „Was führt die Ausgeburt im Schilde, warum sperrt sie sowohl die Beute als auch den Jäger ein?“   
„Tja, das wüsstet ihr wohl gerne.“ Brivas riss den letzten Rest Fleisch vom Knochen und trank seinen Weinbecher leer. „Und die gute Nachricht, ihr erfahrt es gleich. Dummerweise wird euch die Erkenntnis nichts mehr nützen, keinem von euch beiden.“   
Er trat an die Zelle, in der Vitriolus verkrümmt am Boden kauerte, und fixierte den Gefangenen durchs Gitter hindurch.   
„Ein Alchimist bist du also?“, fragte er. „Und weißt trotzdem so wenig über deinesgleichen.“  
„Ich habe mich mein Lebtag mit der Herstellung von Gold beschäftigt und überhaupt mit der Umwandlung von Stoffen in andere, nicht mit der schwarzen Magie“, zischte Vitriolus. Er bleckte sein Gebiss, und die großen Lücken anstelle der oberen Eckzähne verliehen diesem Anblick etwas Groteskes.  
Brivas war noch immer nicht sicher, ob er sich zuerst ihm oder Octadea widmen sollte. Allerdings machte ihn der Sangore gar zu neugierig. Er entschied sich, für den Anfang erst einmal ihn ein wenig zu foltern. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Octadeas Zellentür auch wirklich fest verschlossen war, öffnete er jene, hinter der sich Vitriolus befand.  
Der Sangore zappelte wie ein Fisch im Netz und erhob sich schließlich auf die Füße, in einem Versuch, auf Augenhöhe mit Brivas zu sein, doch da Brivas so ein riesiger Mann war, reichte ihm der Alchimist nur bis zur Brust. Das hinderte letzteren aber nicht daran, so hasserfüllt und vorwurfsvoll zu dem grausamen Ritter hochzustarren, dass jeder andere wohl einen Schritt zurückgewichen wäre.   
Nicht aber Brivas. „Starr mich nicht so an“, sagte er eisig und zog Schattenschrei, nur um das Schwert gleich darauf durch das Netz hindurch in Vitriolus‘ linke Schulter zu jagen und ihn damit an die Wand zu drücken. Erst, als der Sangore mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vor ihm in die Knie ging, zog er die Klinge wieder heraus. Bei einem Sterblichen hätte diese Verletzung bereits sehr gefährlich sein können, aber ein Sangore konnte noch deutlich schlimmere Wunden überleben, daher machte sich Brivas keinerlei Gedanken darum, ihn möglicherweise vorzeitig zu töten.  
„Verdammte, elende Ausgeburt“, keuchte Vitriolus und hielt sich die Schulter. Brivas betrachtete die Spitze seines schwarzen Schwertes. Das Sangorenblut glänzte dunkel darauf, viel dunkler als sterbliches Blut, und einen Moment später tat Brivas etwas, das keine wirklich bewusste Entscheidung war, eher ein Reflex - er hielt sich das Schwert vors Gesicht und leckte gierig das Blut von der Klinge, wobei er sich beinahe versehentlich die Zunge aufschnitt, was ihn in diesem Augenblick aber auch nicht sonderlich gekümmert hätte.  
Damit war er einen unumkehrbaren Schritt gegangen. Er würde sich nun in jedem Fall verwandeln, wenn auch nicht sofort. Und Vitriolus schien das, wenn auch vielleicht nicht zu wissen, so doch zumindest zu ahnen.  
„Mein Blut“, krächzte der Sangore.   
„Ja, das war dein Blut.“ Brivas fühlte sich völlig entspannt. „Es schmeckt sehr gut, wie ich anmerken muss.“   
Vitriolus wich noch weiter zur Wand zurück, als wollte er in ihr versinken. In seinen Augen lag jetzt nacktes Entsetzen. Brivas senkte das Schwert und durchstach ihm auch noch die andere Schulter.  
„Aufhören!“, kreischte Vitriolus. „Was willst du von mir, Elender?“  
„Na, was wohl.“ Brivas sah ihn mit gierigem Raubtierblick an. „Aber vorher erzählst du mir noch ein bisschen was von dir.“  
„Nein! Warum sollte ich?“  
„Weil ich dich sonst noch ein bisschen mehr verschönere.“ Erneut fuhr Brivas mit der Zunge über die blutige Klinge und schaute Vitrioulus dabei provozierend an. „Du kommst also aus Marterburg?“  
Vitriolus schwieg und starrte nur verbissen geradeaus, während er heftig atmete. Sein dunkles Blut lief ihm die Brust und die Arme hinunter.   
„Antworte gefälligst!“, schnauzte Brivas und richtete Schattenschrei auf den Sangoren, genau auf die Stelle, wo bei einem Sterblichen das Herz schlug. Er drückte die Spitze ein kleines Stück weit hinein, und er wusste, dass er ohne weiteres an dieser Stelle hätte zustechen können, ohne Vitriolus ernsthaft zu schaden.  
Ob Vitrioulus das ebenfalls wusste oder nicht, war nicht klar, aber er schien geistig zumindest noch so sehr mit der Welt der Sterblichen verbunden zu sein, dass er fürchterlich erschrak. Er kämpfte mit den Ketten, die ihn zusätzlich zu dem Netz davon abhielten, sich auf Brivas zu stürzen. Verzweifelt und sinnlos schlug er mit einer halb gefesselten Hand gegen die flache Seite der Klinge und hielt sie dann umklammert, als könne er damit irgendetwas ausrichten. Das geweihte Silber unterdrückte seine sangorischen Kräfte, wodurch er im Moment kaum stärker war als ein Sterblicher.  
„Ich ... ich komme aus Marterburg“, krächzte er panisch. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich bin einer der Alchimisten aus dem Untergrund und habe manchmal Besorgungen an der Oberfläche gemacht. Nimm das Schwert da weg!“   
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen“, erwiderte Brivas, kam der Aufforderung aber dennoch nach, da er die gewünschte Antwort bekommen hatte. „Und jetzt erzähl mir, wie es passiert ist.“  
„Wie was passiert ist?“, fragte Vitriolus, der nun beide Arme um seine Brust geschlungen hatte, soweit es seine Ketten und das Silbernetz zuließen.  
„Du weißt schon, was ich meine.“   
„Nein!“, rief Vitrioulus.   
Brivas stach ihn erneut mit dem Schwert, diesmal unters Kinn, wodurch der Sangore den Kopf krampfartig in den Nacken legte, um der Klinge auszuweichen.  
„Deine Verwandlung meine ich“, knurrte Brivas. „Wie wurdest du, was du bist?“   
„Ich sag es dir“, keuchte Vitriolus. „Nur verschone mich mit dem Schwert - und hör auf, mein Blut zu trinken!“ 

VI.

Über dem, was er da tat, hatte Brivas beinahe vergessen, dass nebenan noch Octadea auf ihn wartete - oder auch lauerte. Er befand sich in einer Art grausamer Ekstase. Den Sangoren zu quälen und dessen Blut in sich hineinzuschlürfen - das war ein rauschhaftes Vergnügen für ihn. Was ihn dabei besonders reizte, war die Tatsache, dass Vitriolus unter dem Blutdiebstahl mehr zu leiden schien als unter jeglichen Schmerzen und Verletzungen. Sich einfach gegen jeden Widerstand zu nehmen, was ihm gefiel, war eine von Brivas‘ liebsten Beschäftigungen.  
Vitriolus bebte wie ein verletzter Sterblicher, als er weitersprach. Seine Stimme klang hektisch und er schnappte alle paar Worte nach Luft. „Es passierte in einer Nacht, die ich ... in einer Taverne zubrachte. Ich ... ich hatte durchaus meinen Spaß an Wein und Gesang, musst du wissen. ... Wir Alchimisten kennen auch die vergnüglichen Seiten des Lebens. Und da war ... diese Frau. Etwas Trollblut in den Adern, denke ich ... so große spitze Ohren hatte sie, und so zottige Haare, und doch war sie schön und elegant. ... Sie tanzte, sie sang, aber sie aß und trank nichts. Und dann verführte sie mich.“  
„Interessant“, sagte Brivas lächelnd. Er hielt Schattenschrei im Moment neben sich gesenkt. Doch sobald Vitriolus ins Stocken geriet oder sich weiterzusprechen weigerte, würden das Schwert und damit auch Brivas erneut Sangorenblut lecken.  
„Wir ... gingen auf ein Zimmer. Ich dachte, sie wollte ... was alle Frauen wollen. Aber dem war nicht so.“ Vitriolus gab ein krächzendes Husten von sich. „Nein, sie trank an meinem Handgelenk ... ich glaubte zuerst, es wäre nur ein Kuss, und dann ... spürte ich ihre Zähne.“   
„Sie hat also zuerst von dir getrunken und dich dann verwandelt?“, fragte Brivas.  
„Ja, ja, genau“, antwortete Vitriolus mit hektischem Nicken.  
„Gab es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?“   
„Ihre Lust und ... NEIN!“, entfuhr es dem Sangoren plötzlich, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, als wäre er wegen irgendetwas erschrocken. Und genau dieses Erschrecken lag auch in seinem Blick. „Nein ... nein!“   
„Doch!“, bellte Brivas und erhob Schattenschrei, die Spitze erneut auf Vitriolus gerichtet, welcher abwehrend die verketteten Hände hochriss. „Da ist noch etwas, das du mir sagen wolltest. Raus damit!“   
„Nein. Ich weiß, was du im Schilde führst!“  
„Ach, ist das so? Willst du die Sache unnötig in die Länge ziehen? Ich könnte dich zerhäckseln wie Suppenfleisch, steht dir danach der Sinn?“ Brivas stach Vitriolus zwischen die Rippen.  
Der Sangore keuchte, aber schwieg. Erst, als Brivas ihn noch zwei weitere Male auf diese Weise malträtiert und sich das dabei fließende Blut einverleibt hatte, sprach er krächzend weiter, den Blick gesenkt, Verzweiflung in der Stimme.  
„Sie ... sie sagte, es ginge dadurch schneller. Die Verwandlung.“   
„So ist das also!“ Brivas‘ Stimme war voller Triumph. „Dachte ich es mir doch.“ Und er machte sich mit Schattenschrei selbst einen Schnitt in den linken Arm, nur um die Verletzung dann auf Vitriolus‘ Mund zu drücken, während er ihm mit der rechten Hand die Schwertspitze gegen den Brustkorb stach. „Los, trink!“   
Vitriolus wand sich erneut wie verrückt, hörte aber gleich wieder damit auf, weil seine Verletzungen dadurch unvorstellbar schmerzen mussten. Er wandte das Gesicht von Brivas ab und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Nein!“, zischte er. „Bei allen Höllenwesen der Unterwelt, nein!“   
Brivas drückte die Klinge nun seitlich gegen Vitriolus‘ Gesicht, was diesen zwang, den Mund ein Stück weit zu öffnen. Diese Chance ließ sich Brivas nicht entgehen. Sein Blut lief in den Mund des Sangoren, und ehe sich dieser versah, hatte er bereits einiges davon heruntergeschluckt. Der Rest troff ihm übers Kinn.  
„Vielen Dank“, sagte Brivas boshaft und verband sich die Wunde mit einem Streifen Stoff. Er musste sich um Verletzungen zwar bald keine Gedanken mehr machen, aber solange die Verwandlung noch nicht eingetreten war, wollte er vorsichtshalber nicht zu viel Blut verlieren.  
Wenn Sangoren in der Lage gewesen wären zu weinen, wäre Vitriolus spätestens jetzt in Tränen ausgebrochen, nicht wegen all der Schmerzen, sondern schlicht aus reiner Verzweiflung angesichts der Demütigungen und des unfassbaren, dreisten Diebstahls an seinen Kräften.  
„Wie lange dauert das?“, schnauzte Brivas ihn an. „Stunden? Tage?“   
„Ich ... weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht eine Stunde ... oder zwei“, brachte Vitriolus heraus.  
„Dann erzähl mir solange, wie es weiterging. Sie hat sich also verwandelt, diese Frau. Und dann? Was ist danach passiert?“   
Vitriolus klang müde und resigniert, als er weitersprach. „Sie ... ging fort und sagte mir, dass wir uns irgendwann wieder treffen würden ... es klang wie ein Versprechen, aber jetzt ... jetzt weiß ich, dass es eine Lüge war. Ich trank das Blut von einem Abenteurer, der ... gerade einem Verlies entstieg, und da wusste ich ... es würde nichts anderes mehr für mich geben ... so ein Rausch, so eine Ekstase ... noch nie habe ich so etwas erlebt, und ich wollte mehr ... Opfer wie diesen jungen Abenteurer, mit Haaren so schwarz wie Teer und Blut so würzig wie Pfeffer. Ich trank weitere Abenteurer leer ... doch dann hingen Steckbriefe von mir überall in Marterburg aus ... man hatte mich wohl beim Töten gesehen, und mir wurde klar ... dort konnte ich nicht bleiben. Sogar die Alchimisten, meine alten Kollegen ... suchten mich, für ein hohes Kopfgeld. Ich vermute, sie wollten ... an mir experimentieren.“   
„Und so kamst du also hierher. In mein Land.“  
Vitriolus antwortete nichts weiter, er nickte nur.  
„Du weißt also nicht viel über Sangoren?“, fragte Brivas weiter. „Sie hat dir nicht viel erzählt, und du hast auch nur wenig davon gehört oder gelesen.“  
„Ich weiß das ein oder andere“, krächzte Vitriolus. „Genug, dass ich hätte überleben können ... wenn ihr mich nicht gefangengenommen hättet.“   
„Weißt du auch das? Ein Sangore überlebt es, wenn man ihm das Herz herausreißt.“   
Vitriolus sank in sich zusammen, als er das hörte. „Töte mich endlich“, keuchte er. „Ich habe dir nichts mehr ... zu sagen. Und du hast ... längst genug Blut von mir genommen für mindestens drei ... Verwandlungen.“   
„Bist du denn überhaupt nicht neugierig?“ Brivas lächelte den wehrlosen Sangoren an. Dieser schrie plötzlich einfach los, vielleicht, weil es das Einzige war, das er angesichts von all dem Grauen noch zustande brachte. Aber sein Geschrei klang schwach und gurgelnd.  
Das Letzte und Schlimmste, was Brivas nun Vitriolus antat, war die Umsetzung genau jenen Gedankens, mit dem er eben gespielt hatte. Er öffnete mit dem Schwert den Brustkorb des Sangoren, nahm das untote, schwarz verfärbte Herz in die Hand und betrachtete es wie einen Brocken Gold, und erst, als er sich völlig übersättigt fühlte von Blut und seinem eigenen Sadismus, schnitt er endlich den Kopf des Gepeinigten ab.   
Vitriolus - oder das, was von ihm noch übrig war - zerfiel in Silberschnüren und Ketten innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu weißen Flocken, die aussahen wie Schnee. Alles von ihm löste sich auf, Haut, Muskeln und Knochen, sogar das dunkle Blut, mit dem der Boden bedeckt war. Auch von Brivas‘ Klinge stäubten die zerfallenen Reste des Sangorenblutes, sodass das Schwert plötzlich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder völlig sauber war.   
Brivas fühlte sich schlagartig müde, als hätte ihm Vitriolus zuletzt doch noch den Großteil seiner Lebenskraft genommen. Er sackte in die Knie und stützte sich auf Schattenschrei, um nicht völlig zusammenzubrechen. Während er nach Luft rang, starrte er auf den Haufen weißen Pulvers - ein Pulver von genau der selben Art wie das, was ein Sangore beim Töten hinterlässt, denn Bruxothos frisst noch das letzte Krümel Lebenskraft, und wenn der Träger seiner Essenz, der Sangore, stirbt, geschieht das Gleiche auch mit dessen Körper.  
So blieb Brivas eine Weile hocken und atmete schwer. Ihm war schwindlig. Schon viele hatte er gefoltert, aber noch keinen auf so extatische Weise. Nun spürte er, wie sich allmählich etwas in seinen Adern veränderte. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und es fühlte sich immer dicker und schleimiger an, als bestünde es aus tausend fetten Würmern. War das Bruxothos, von dem Octadea gesprochen hatte? Auch die anderen Veränderungen seines Körpers nahm Brivas wahr - und er nahm sie alle voller Freude in Empfang, er empfand keine Schmerzen und keine Angst. Nur darauf, dass er am Schluss krampfartig mehrfach auf den Boden kotzte und seinen Darm entleerte, hätte er gerne verzichtet, aber daran war nichts zu ändern, da sich der Sangorenkörper von den Resten sterblicher Nahrung befreien musste.  
Als Brivas spürte, dass seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, verschwanden seine Schwäche und sein Schwindel und er konnte sich wieder erheben. Er war äußerst beeindruckt davon, wie gut er in dem düsteren Verlies plötzlich sehen konnte. Noch die kleinsten Risse in den alten Steinmauern konnte er detailliert erkennen. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit den Geräuschen und Gerüchen - er nahm den nassen, modrigen Geruch dieses Ortes nun viel stärker war und auch das Scharren von Ratten und Insekten, die überall in den Ritzen hausten. Er spürte auch die Lebensenergie der Ratten und hätte diesen unsichtbaren Bahnen folgen können, wenn er gewollt hätte - doch Rattenblut war nichts, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.  
Und er spürte Octadea in der Zelle nebenan. Ihr eiskalter Zorn drang fast greifbar durch die Wand. Sie lauerte auf Brivas, sie plante, ihn zu töten. Das wusste er genau. Und er wusste, dass er schneller sein musste als sie. Es blieb keine Zeit für Spielchen mit ihr - sie hatte irgendetwas ausgeheckt, während er mit Vitriolus beschäftigt gewesen war.  
Er roch ihr Blut, als er sich ihrer Zellentür zuwandte. Sie hatte offenbar, wenn auch erfolglos, versucht, ihre Hände aus den Eisenfesseln zu winden, und sich dabei die Handgelenke aufgerissen. Dieser Geruch ließ ihn vor Gier zittern. Wie gerne hätte er Octadea leergetrunken.  
„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“, zischte sie ihm leise entgegen, die Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt.   
„Oh ja, das bin ich“, erwiderte Brivas aufgeräumt. „Und du musst jetzt verschwinden. Ich will keine Sangorenjäger in meiner Nähe.“   
„Natürlich nicht, so als Sangore.“   
„Hör zu, ich mag dich eigentlich. Ich hatte eine Menge Spaß mit dir, und ich glaube, so eine Frau wie dich finde ich nie wieder, aber das ist jetzt auch egal, weil mich nur noch Blut interessiert.“   
„Danke für das Kompliment. Wie wäre es, wenn du die Tür aufmachst ... Feigling?“   
„Ist das eine Herausforderung?“   
„Wenn du es so sehen willst. Ich bin eine ehrliche Kämpferin, und ich biete dir ein Duell an, so übel fand ich dich nämlich auch nicht.“ Octadea lächelte schief.  
Doch obwohl sie von Ehrlichkeit sprach, spürte Brivas genau, dass er sich in Lebensgefahr begeben würde, wenn er in die Zelle trat. Deshalb blieb er auch weiterhin vor der Tür stehen. Neugierig war er aber schon. Was konnte sie tun, in ihrem gefesselten Zustand?

VII.

Brivas nahm Octadeas Schwert an sich, welches er auf den Tisch neben seine letzte Mahlzeit gelegt hatte. Anstatt durch Schattenschrei sollte die Jägerin durch ihr eigenes geweihtes Schwert sterben, das gefiel dem grausamen Ritter besser - wenn er ihr schon nicht nahe genug kommen konnte, um sie mit seinen sangorischen Kräften zu töten. Ihr Blut würde er trotzdem trinken, aber erst, wenn sie keine Gefahr mehr war.  
Er öffnete die Tür, was Octadea mit einem Lächeln erwiderte, in welchem ein gewisser Stolz lag. Stolz darüber, dass Brivas wohl doch kein Feigling war. Dann erhob er das runenverzierte Schwert, um es Octadea in die Kehle zu stoßen. Sie aber riss im selben Moment einen ihrer Füße, die immer noch in ihren Panzerstiefeln steckten, in die Höhe - und trat damit blitzschnell nach Brivas.  
Brivas schreckte zurück, ließ das Schwert scheppernd auf den Boden fallen und spürte einen Stich zwischen den Rippen, wo ihn die Spitze des Stiefels getroffen hatte. Der Stich war durch sein Kettenhemd durchgegangen, und irritiert griff er sich an die Stelle. Auf seiner Hand klebte dunkles Sangorenblut, als er sie wieder wegnahm. Offenbar hatte Octadea es irgendwie zustandegebracht, eine dünne Klinge oder eine Nadel an ihrer Stiefelspitze zu befestigen - vielleicht stammten die Handgelenksverletzungen gar nicht von Befreiungsversuchen, sondern schlicht von den Verrenkungen, die für die Vorbereitung dieser Tat nötig gewesen waren.  
„Nicht schlecht“, musste Brivas zugeben. „Aber dass mich das auf keinen Fall umbringt, sollte dir klar sein.“   
„Natürlich, du Idiot“, gab Octadea kühl zurück. „Deshalb war die Klinge ja auch mit Knoblauchessenz getränkt. Das gleiche Zeug, mit dem ich Vitriolus betäubt habe. Nur in flüssiger Form. Bei direktem Kontakt mit dem Blut kann sich ein Sangore dadurch tagelang in so schmerzhaften Krämpfen winden, dass er mich oder sonst irgendwen schließlich anflehen wird, ihn umzubringen.“   
„Was?“, rief Brivas, und Panik überfiel ihn. Noch spürte er nichts dergleichen, aber er rechnete damit, dass es jeden Moment beginnen würde. „Und das nennst du ehrenhaft? Du dreckige Hexe!“ Er hob das Schwert vom Boden auf und wollte damit erneut zustechen, als ihn ein grausamer Schmerz durchfuhr, ausgehend von der Stelle, wo er gestochen worden war. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, einen Schrei auszustoßen, und er krümmte sich zusammen, während Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzten. Es fühlte sich an, als habe Octadea ihm kochende Säure injiziert, die sich nun durch seinen Körper fraß.  
Octadea lachte ihn nicht aus. „Gegen Sangoren ist Ehre leider nicht immer angebracht“, sagte sie nur. „Schließlich haben wir es dabei mit nahezu unsterblichen Wesen zu tun, die unter der Kontrolle eines dunklen, alten Gottes stehen. Und manchen von ihnen kann man sich tragischerweise nur mit Tricks erwehren. Ich habe dir ein Duell angeboten, aber du hast mein Angebot abgelehnt. Also musste ich es auf andere Weise tun.“   
Brivas wollte etwas antworten, aber ihm entfuhr nur ein schreckliches Krächzen, während er sich wand wie zuvor Vitriolus. Sein Blut brodelte und in seinem Kopf, so kam es ihm vor, schrie eine riesige Kreatur mit einer vollkommen unmenschlichen Stimme, es klang wie das Quietschen von hunderten völlig verstimmter Tröten.  
„Ich kann dich nicht auf die Welt loslassen, nein, nicht dich“, fuhr Octadea fort, durch das Geschrei hindurch kaum zu verstehen. „Lieber hätte ich Vitriolus am Leben gelassen als dich. Er war beiweitem der weniger Schreckliche von euch beiden - und das schon, bevor du selbst ein Sangore wurdest.“   
Brivas rang um Fassung und rammte die Klinge von Octadeas Schwert zwischen die Steine in den Boden. Daran zog er sich hoch, während er versuchte, sich die mörderischen Schmerzen zu verbeißen und das Gekreisch in seinem Kopf zu überhören. An einem klaren Gedanken klammerte er sich fest wie an dem Schwert - Octadea musste sterben, und er musste ihr Blut trinken. Eine große Menge frisches Blut konnte ihn heilen, das schrie ihm die Stimme in unverständlichen Worten entgegen.  
Betäubt von seinem irren Schmerz machte er einen Satz nach vorne in Octadeas Zelle. Er sah kaum, was er tat, als er sie endlich mit dem Schwert durchbohrte, wie er es bereits zweimal zuvor erfolglos versucht hatte. Ob sie erneut versuchte, nach ihm zu treten, ob sie noch irgendetwas sagte oder sich auch nur im Entferntesten wehrte - er spürte nichts mehr, er soff nur noch das Blut, das aus ihrer Wunde sprudelte. In unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und Menge soff er, wie jemand, der versucht, mit literweise Wasser die Schärfe von Trollpfeffer zu vertreiben.  
So verharrte er, und er merkte erst in dem Moment wirklich, was er eigentlich tat, als Octadea unter ihm zu weißem Pulver zerstäubte. Heftig atmend betrachtete er ihre Besitztümer und Kleidungsstücke, die nun zwischen dem Pulver verstreut lagen. Er hob die Stiefel hoch und schüttete sie aus, eine eigentlich sinnlose Handlung, mit der er sich von seinem immer noch rasenden Schmerz ablenkte und von der nun auch noch einsetzenden Übelkeit, weil er viel zu schnell und viel zu viel auf einmal getrunken hatte.   
Und doch, der Schmerz ließ nach, so viel konnte er sagen. Es war jetzt nicht mehr dieses wahnsinnige Dröhnen, sondern zunehmend nur noch normales Pochen wie von einer Kampfwunde. Auch das Geschrei in seinem Kopf ebbte ab. Nun wusste Brivas also, wie sich Bruxothos anhörte, wenn er Schmerzen hatte.  
„Bruxothos“, sagte er lächelnd, „ich schätze, ich bin ein gutes Gefäß für dich. Ein besseres wirst du kaum finden.“ Das war eine im Grunde recht überhebliche Aussage, aber Bescheidenheit war nicht Brivas‘ Sache, auch nicht gegenüber einem Gott.  
Mit einem Seufzer warf er Octadeas Schwert zu ihren anderen Sachen, und das weiße Pulver stob in einer kleinen Wolke hoch. „Schade, ich mochte dich wirklich“, brummte er. „Naja, was soll‘s.“   
Dann klopfte er sich die Reste jenen Pulvers von der Kleidung, verschloss die beiden Türen mit den nicht mehr als solche erkennbaren Toten dahinter und ging seelenruhig wieder nach oben. Er wollte jetzt niemandem über den Weg laufen, ihm war schlecht von seinem stundenlangen doppelten Exzess, und so eigenartig es ihm selbst vorkam, er wollte eine Weile einfach nur schlafen. So schlich er sich in sein Schlafgemach, schloss die Tür von innen ab und warf sich auf sein Bett, noch immer Schattenschrei umgegürtet und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Etwas Schmerz war immer noch da, aber das war nur ein lächerlicher Rest von dem, was Octadea ihm angetan hatte. Gewissermaßen nur eine Erinnerung an sie.  
Seine Kerle schienen von alledem nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Er hörte noch immer ein paar von ihnen im Bankettsaal grölen und lachen. Aber es waren weniger Stimmen, als er Leute hatte, vermutlich waren etliche bereits eingeschlafen. Mit den sangorischen Sinnen konnte er sogar einzelne Stimmen zuordnen. Ommo war noch unter den Wachen, Frix ebenfalls.   
Brivas ging auf, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie er jetzt weitermachen sollte. Er konnte natürlich einfach der bleiben, der er war, und als Sangore über sein Volk herrschen. Aber war das wirklich das, was er wollte? Ihm stand jetzt die ganze Welt offen. Wenn er sich geschickt anstellte und Begegnungen mit Jägern vermied, so malte er sich aus, konnte er über viel mehr herrschen als nur über diese heruntergekommene Burg und ein paar hundert Bauerntölpel.  
So lag er einige Stunden auf dem Bett und irgendwann war auch der letzte Laut aus dem Bankettsaal verstummt. Aus dem Flur vor Brivas‘ Zimmer waren einmal Schritte zu hören gewesen, aber niemand hatte den Versuch unternommen, die Tür zu öffnen oder daran zu klopfen. Und Brivas merkte, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte.  
Im Grunde wusste er, dass er nach einem solchen Exzess eigentlich wie tot hätte ins Bett fallen und nach wenigen Augenblicken einschlafen müssen. Aber keinerlei Schlaf kam über ihn. Er schloss die Augen und hielt sie geschlossen, doch er blieb völlig wach, alle Sinne unvermindert scharf und das Pulsieren in seinen Adern ruhelos.   
Dann schien es also wahr sein - Sangoren kannten keinen Schlaf, und Brivas hatte sich damit selbst zum ewigen Wachsein verurteilt. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass das so unangenehm sein konnte, denn Müdigkeit spürte er sehr wohl, nur gab es eben keine Möglichkeit, sich in dieser genussvoll aufzulösen. Er würde warten müssen, bis sie durch die neuen Kräfte in ihm von allein verschwand.  
Mondlicht fiel durch sein Fenster herein auf das Bett, wo er lag. Er badete sich in diesem Licht, das er schon immer gemocht hatte und nun, in seiner neuen Existenz, als äußerst wohltuend empfand. Auch wenn Sangoren sich zu jeder Tageszeit frei bewegen können, sind sie doch eher Wesen der Nacht als des Tages. Das Sonnenlicht ist ihnen oft zu grell, es überstrahlt die vielen feinen Nuancen in ihrer Wahrnehmung zu sehr, das Mondlicht dagegen hebt sie eher hervor.  
Ein durstiger Sangore wäre jetzt von Jagdlust übermannt worden, doch Brivas war noch immer völlig übersättigt. Er spürte, dass er schon jetzt ein außerordentlich starker Sangore war, jedenfalls für dieses frühe Stadium seines Daseins - normalerweise trank niemand eine solche Menge für seine Verwandlung, wie er sie von Vitriolus genommen hatte. Er war glücklich, sich seinen Wunsch erfüllt zu haben, und trotzdem auch immer noch ein wenig ungläubig darüber - fast befürchtete er, das alles nur zu träumen, bald aufzuwachen und wieder nur ein ganz normaler Sterblicher zu sein.  
Doch das geschah nicht. Der Mondschein verschwand und machte dem Morgenlicht Platz, und in diesem neuen Licht erlebte Brivas das erste Mal die Explosion von Farbe, die ein Sonnenaufgang für einen Sangoren bedeutet.  
Zwar war um ihn herum nur das dämmrige Zimmer voll mit Möbeln, Fellen und Kriegsgerät, aber selbst diese eher kruden Objekte wirkten mit einem Mal, als wären sie verzaubert, und Brivas setzte sich staunend auf und starrte all das um ihn herum einige Momente lang einfach nur an. Seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen, ohne dass er auch nur gedöst hatte.

VIII.

In diesem imposanten farbenfrohen Licht erhob sich Brivas, halb wahnsinnig von Glücksgefühlen, schloss seine Tür auf und ging nach draußen auf den Flur.  
„Frix!“, brüllte er, dass es durch die Gänge der Burg schallte, „Frix, komm her und schau mich an!“   
Und bereits jetzt spürte er wieder einen Anflug von Durst; nur wenige Stunden nach dem Exzess hatte der ewig gierige dunkle Gott in ihm schon wieder Bedarf nach frischem Blut.   
Der Haushofmeister, der vermutlich immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was vorgefallen war, trat aus seiner Kammer und Brivas entgegen. „Ihr habt mich gerufen? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte er. „Wo sind Octadea und der Sangore? Habt Ihr sie getötet?“  
„Immer der Reihe nach", knurrte Brivas. „Schau mich an, habe ich gesagt!“  
Frix musterte den grausamen Ritter. „Ihr seid blass“, stellte er fest.  
„Ja, ich bin blass, wie alle Sangoren!“, rief Brivas triumphierend. „Und auch genau so kalt, blutdürstig und unsterblich!“ Er fletschte sein fangzähniges Gebiss vor Frix und ergötzte sich an dessen Erschrecken. Der räucherwerk-ähnliche Duft des sterblichen Blutes umschwebte ihn so verführerisch, dass er an sich halten musste, um Frix nicht auf der Stelle zu beißen und zu töten.  
„Das also habt Ihr getan?“ Frix‘ Stimme klang keuchend und panisch, und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen. „Ihr habt diesem Sangoren das Blut genommen und es Euch selbst einverleibt?“   
„Ja! Das wollte ich mein Leben lang. Und jetzt habe ich dieses Ziel erreicht! Was ist, freust du dich gar nicht für mich?“   
Frix stieß ein Keuchen aus und griff nach dem Schwert, das er immer bei sich trug - nur ein einfaches, schartiges Ritterschwert, nicht zu vergleichen mit Schattenschrei oder Octadeas geweihter Klinge. „Kommt nicht näher“, krächzte er, hielt das Schwert schützend vor sich und rang nach Worten. „Ich sehe die Gier in Eurem Blick - sucht Euch andere Opfer, nicht mich. Ich habe Euch jahrelang treu gedient, aber das hier, nein, das ist zu viel!“   
Brivas fühlte, wie Enttäuschung ihn durchströmte, doch diese wurde mit jedem weiteren Augenblick, der verstrich, immer mehr durch Wut ersetzt. „Jahrelang, da sagst du was. Und jetzt das. Nur weil ich dieses neue Blut in mir trage, willst du dich gegen mich auflehnen und bedrohst mich sogar mit deinem Schwert? Mein Freund, ich bin enttäuscht von dir.“ Und mit diesen Worten zog Brivas Schattenschrei und richtete die schwarze Klinge, zum ersten Mal außerhalb eines spielerischen Duells, auf Frix. Das Gesicht des grausamen Ritters war eine versteinerte Maske von Ernst und Grausamkeit. Mit der freien Hand strich er sich das wirre Haar zurück und sagte: „Na, wenn das so ist, wirst du gegen mich kämpfen müssen - du Dummkopf!“  
Ein schneller Hieb von Schattenschrei riss Frix aus dessen furchtsamer Erstarrung. Er parierte den Hieb mit offensichtlicher Mühe, aber dennoch erfolgreich, und er versuchte, von der Wand wegzukommen, anstatt sich noch weiter gegen sie drängen zu lassen. Hätte er nicht einiges an Erfahrung im Kampf gegen Brivas gesammelt, wäre er wohl bereits nach wenigen Sekunden tot gewesen, aber so gelang es ihm, den grausamen Ritter eine ganze Weile in Schach zu halten. Immer wieder versuchte er, dessen Hals zu treffen, um ihm den Kopf abzuschlagen, und weil dies Brivas keineswegs entging, steigerte sich dessen Zorn noch mehr. Frix wollte ihn umbringen, das war offensichtlich, Frix war auch nur einer von vielen, die sich vor einem Sangoren zu Tode fürchteten und sich weigerten, sich ihm zu ergeben und ihm zu dienen. Deshalb war er von diesem Moment an kein Gefährte mehr, sondern nur noch Beute.  
Brivas war viel zu berauscht von Zorn und Blutgier, um noch wirklich zu merken, was er eigentlich tat. Er hatte Frix mit der Schwertklinge am Arm gestreift, wodurch dieser nun blutete, und der Duft dieses Blutes ließ Brivas beinahe irre werden. So kam es dann auch, dass er Frix die Kehle aufschlitzte, ohne jedes Gefühl und ohne jede Reue. Was heraussprudelte, das trank er gierig, über seinem ehemaligen Gefährten kniend, und fast noch im selben Moment stieß er dem Zusammengesunkenen die Klinge von Schattenschrei senkrecht durch die Brust.  
Frix zerfiel nicht zu Pulver, da Brivas ihn nicht durch das Trinken getötet hatte, sondern durch das Schwert. Getrunken hatte der grausame Ritter in der Tat nur einige Schlucke, vielleicht ungefähr so viel, wie sich in einer gewöhnlichen Flasche Wein befand. Er hätte sicherlich noch mehr getrunken, aber stampfende Schritte und metallisches Geschepper rissen ihn aus seiner Selbstvergessenheit.  
Blutbesudelt und am ganzen Körper bebend erhob er sich wieder und sah sich einer Anzahl seiner Kerle gegenüber, die durch den Gang herangekommen waren, da die Kampfgeräusche sie aufmerksam gemacht hatten. Als ihnen klar wurde, was Brivas getan hatte, zogen sie alle ihre Waffen - Schwerter, ein paar Äxte und ein Morgenstern.   
Der riesengroße, muskelbepackte Ommo kam ohne Zögern heran, zeigte vorwurfsvoll auf die Leiche von Frix und sagte mit kalter, grimmiger Stimme: „Das ist es also. Nein, wir wollen keinem Sangoren dienen, schon gar keinem, der seine eigenen Leute tötet.“   
„Denk darüber noch mal nach, Ommo“, antwortete Brivas mit erstaunlicher Gelassenheit. Er fühlte sich größenwahnsinnig und unverwundbar. „Ihr könntet mir weiterhin dienen, und ich verschaffe euch Reichtümer, Land und die hübschesten Bettgefährten, die ihr euch vorstellen könnt.“  
„Und wenn dich wieder mal die Blutgier überkommt, fällst du unkontrolliert über uns her? Nein, darauf verzichten wir.“ Ommo schnaubte verächtlich und die übrigen stießen zustimmende Rufe aus.  
„Selber schuld“, zischte Brivas. Und ohne weiter nachzudenken jagte er Schattenschreis Klinge durch die Kehle von Ommo von unten in dessen Kopf - womit dieser offenbar trotz allem überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, denn er hatte nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen, die Attacke abzuwehren.  
„Er ist wahnsinnig geworden!“, rief jemand von den anderen. „Töten wir ihn!“   
Jetzt gingen sie gleich zu mehreren auf Brivas los, und er hatte einige Mühe, ihrem Angriffshagel standzuhalten. Aber Schattenschrei war ein äußerst zähes Schwert und konnte sogar Schäge des schweren Morgensterns abwehren, ohne dass Brivas davon das Gefühl im Arm verlor oder die Klinge Schaden nahm. Ein gewöhnliches Schwert wäre davon unter Umständen einfach zerbrochen. Die einzige echte Gefahr für ihn war, dass jemand hinter ihn kam, also musste er die Enge des Gangs ausnutzen und die angreifenden Kerle immer vor sich halten.  
„Was für Idioten ihr seid“, rief er, nachdem zwei weitere von ihnen tot am Boden lagen. Er fühlte sich kaum erschöpft, die sangorischen Kräfte in ihm verliehen ihm die Ausdauer von zehn Kriegern auf einmal. Die anderen aber ermüdeten immer mehr von Schattenschreis kraftraubenden Schlägen.  
Aufgeben wollte aber offenbar auch keiner. Sie waren viel zu wütend auf ihren ehemaligen Anführer, und Flucht gehörte nicht zu ihren üblichen Reaktionen. Und so musste Brivas einen nach dem anderen töten, wobei er sich immer weiter durch den Gang zurückbewegte bis zu seinem Schlafgemach und dabei den Boden mit Blut und Leichen besudelte. Die Luft war so sehr geschwängert vom blutigen Weihrauchduft, wie ihn nur ein Sangore in dieser würzigen Schönheit wahrnehmen kann, dass Brivas schon allein von diesen Dünsten völlig berauscht war. Er fühlte sich wie ein Betrunkener, gleichzeitig aber viel klarer im Kopf, als er es je während der Trunkenheit in seinen Zeiten als Sterblicher gewesen war. Mit Alkohol in sich hätte er niemals so reaktionsschnell und gezielt zuschlagen und abwehren können. Das alles faszinierte ihn, und er lachte wie ein Irrer, als er seinen letzten Krieger abschlachtete. Dann soff er das Blut dieses Mannes, der noch im Sterben lag, und leckte Schattenschreis Klinge ab, wie er es schon unten im Verlies getan hatte. Das tat er so lange und intensiv, bis er keinen Funken Durst mehr verspürte.  
Erst nach einigen Minuten, die er mit irrem Gesichtsausdruck an der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer gestanden hatte, während sein Blutrausch abebbte, wurde ihm langsam bewusst, was er eigentlich getan hatte. Er stapfte über die Leichen hinweg den Gang entlang und zählte dabei die Toten, und als er wieder am Anfangspunkt des Gemetzels angekommen war, stellte er fest, dass zwei fehlten.  
Feiglinge, die die Flucht ergriffen hatten ... oder, was vielleicht viel schlimmer war, sich irgendwo versteckten und ihm auflauerten, im Glauben, so mehr ausrichten zu können als durch einen direkten Angriff?  
Wenn es jemandem gelang, ihm einfach hinter einem Vorhang hervor oder aus einem Seitengang heraus den Kopf abzuschlagen, war das Sangorendasein schon wieder vorbei, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte, und das konnte Brivas nicht zulassen, also fokussierte er all seine Sinne auf die Suche nach den verbleibenden beiden Kerlen, lauschte nach ihnen und versuchte, ihr frisches lebendes Aroma in der Luft zu wittern. So streifte er suchend durch die Burg wie eine Raubkatze, darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen, um die beiden eher zu überraschen, als sie ihn bemerken konnten.

IX.

Einen von beiden, einen recht jungen Kerl namens Alban, fand Brivas schließlich in dessen Schlafgemach vor, das ganz oben im Ostturm lag. Alban lag ausgestreckt und in seiner vollständigen Lederrüstung auf einem Lager aus Fellen und roch unangenehm nach Alkohol; offenbar hatte er sich in der Nacht vom Bankettsaal aus betrunken hier heraufgeschleppt und schlief nun noch immer seinen Rausch aus, wobei er von dem Krach weiter unten in der Burg nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
Brivas überlegte nicht lange - er erwägte zwar einen Moment lang, Alban leben zu lassen und ihm irgendeine Lügengeschichte bezüglich der vielen Toten aufzutischen, aber kam sehr schnell zu dem Schluss, dass es bequemer wäre, ihn ebenfalls zu beseitigen. Also tötete er ihn mit Schattenschrei und ließ ihn liegen. Das alkoholgeschwängerte Blut trank er nicht, da ihn das Aroma in seinem neuen Dasein zu sehr abstieß, und er war schon viel zu gesättigt, um so etwas ignorieren zu können.  
Nun fehlte nur noch einer. Brivas hatte gar nicht genauer darauf geachtet, wen er überhaupt bereits getötet hatte, deshalb wusste er nicht, wer genau der Flüchtige war, auch wenn er einige im Verdacht hatte. Allerdings war es auch egal, denn wer auch immer es war, Brivas würde ihn auf jeden Fall töten. In der Burg schien nun jedenfalls kein Lebender mehr zu sein, das hätte Brivas mit einen feinen Sinnen längst gespürt - also war der fragliche Krieger wahrscheinlich nach draußen geflohen. Vielleicht sogar, um die Leute im Umland zu warnen - ein Grund mehr, ihn nicht am Leben zu lassen, denn wenn es wirklich so war, ließ sich das ohne weiteres als Verrat interpretieren.  
Brivas mochte diese Burg, aber er spürte, dass er hier vorerst nichts mehr verloren hatte. Er wollte dem Ort zwar nicht ganz den Rücken kehren, da hier immerhin sein Schatz lagerte, aber leben konnte er in dem Gemäuer nicht mehr, ihn zog es in die weite Welt hinaus. Er wollte fremde Länder kennenlernen, in einer Art und Weise, die ihm zuvor nie möglich gewesen wäre. Und vielleicht würde er einen neuen Ort finden, an dem er sich seine Kräfte zunutze machen konnte. Die triste Gegend, in der es abgesehen von dieser Burg nichts als Bauerndörfer, Felder, Sümpfe und finstere Wälder gab, hing ihm bereits jetzt zum Hals heraus.  
Er ging zu seiner gut versteckten Schatzkammer, öffnete den Zugang durch den in der Wand verborgenen Mechanismus und warf einen Blick hinein. Diesen Raum hatte er vor vielen Jahren durch Zufall entdeckt, und es war extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn einer der Bauerntölpel beim Durchsuchen der Burg ausfindig machen würde. Und selbst wenn - Brivas wusste, dass er als Sangore in kürzester Zeit noch bedeutend größere Schätze anhäufen konnte, wenn er wollte.  
Besonders königlich war dieser Schatz nicht, immerhin gab es im Umland nicht allzu viel zu holen. Aber es war immerhin einiges an Geld und auch ein paar gut verarbeitete Schmuckstücke aus Edelstein, hauptsächlich Bergkristall, wovon es in der Großen Wand im Norden reichlich zu finden gab. Darunter sogar ein Diadem aus Gold mit mehreren fingerlangen Kristallen, ein wahrhaft wertvolles Stück, das aufgrund seiner eigenartigen Optik wohl noch vom ausgestorbenen Volk der Bergschleicher stammen musste, denn die einfachen Leute der Gegend fertigten so etwas nicht.  
Brivas füllte sich den Geldbeutel, einfach aus reiner Vorsicht, da er nicht wusste, ob er es nicht gebrauchen können würde, dann ging er wieder hinaus und schloss mit einer gewissen Wehmut die Wand. Er war zwar wütend auf den entflohenen Krieger, hatte allerdings immer weniger Lust, seine Zeit nun mit einer vermutlich tagelangen Suche zu verschwenden. Er würde einfach Augen und Ohren offenhalten, vielleicht bot sich ihm durch Zufall eine Möglichkeit zur Rache.   
Zum letzten Mal stieg er über die Leichen hinweg und reinigte sich am Burgbrunnen soweit von dem Blut, mit dem er besudelt war, dass man ihm zumindest nicht sofort ansehen würde, was er getan hatte. Dann sattelte er Drago, seinen schwarzen Hengst, und ritt auf ihm hinaus. Das Pferd hatte keine Scheu vor ihm, denn anders als Raubtiere haben Pflanzenfresser nicht das instinktive Bedürfnis, im Angesicht von Sangoren das Weite zu suchen.  
„Macht‘s gut, ihr Trottel!“, sagte Brivas verächtlich, als er sich von seiner alten Heimat abwandte und den Weg über die Landstraße nach Süden antrat. Südlich der heiligen Stadt Luxia lag das weite Land Elgia, das geprägt war von sonnigen grünen Hügeln, auf denen der wilde Wein reichlich wucherte. Angeblich wimmelte es hier von Kobolden und Werwölfen, was Brivas natürlich überhaupt nicht störte. Er wollte ganz nach Süden, bis zur Küste, wo die Hauptstadt lag. Den Süden hatte er noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, er hatte nur Erzählungen davon gehört. Angeblich war Chona eine prächtige Hafenstadt aus weißem Marmor, um ein Vielfaches größer als Luxia, und trotz der edlen Erscheinung insgeheim voll mit Schmugglern und allerhand zwielichtigen Geschäften, die hauptsächlich bei Nacht und in den schmalen Seitengassen stattfanden.   
Ob er von dort aus den Kontinent verlassen wollte, wusste er allerdings noch nicht. Zunächst einmal wollte er nur reiten und nebenbei die Lage observieren. Er hoffte, dass er genug Wanderern begegnen würde, um seinen Durst stillen zu können - Tierblut kam für ihn nicht in Frage, höchstens dann, wenn rein gar nichts anderes zu bekommen war.  
Solange Brivas gesättigt war, fühlte er sich erstaunlich wenig aggressiv. Einmal kam ihm eine Gruppe Wanderer entgegen, und er hätte sie problemlos alle töten können, aber alles, was er tat, war, ihnen mit seinem sich aufbäumendem Pferd, seinem Schwert und einem bösartigen Lachen einen so gewaltigen Schrecken einzujagen, dass sie die Landstraße entlang davonrannten. Am Abend allerdings überkam ihn wieder der Durst, und er bereute es jetzt, nicht wenigstens einen der Wanderer leergetrunken zu haben.  
Er fühlte sich nicht im Geringsten müde, als sich die Dunkelheit der Nacht über die sanfte Hügellandschaft legte. Sangoren besitzen eine ungeheuerliche Ausdauer und können durchaus mehrere Tage oder sogar Wochen lang am Stück wandern. Allerdings musste er dennoch eine Rast einlegen, da Drago, nach wie vor ein gewöhnliches Pferd, nicht ununterbrochen laufen konnte.  
Während Brivas so dasaß, die Beine im Gras ausgestreckt und den vielfachen Nachtgeräuschen lauschend, kam ihm ein irrwitziger Einfall. Er hatte noch nie von so etwas gehört oder gelesen, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass es nicht funktionieren würde - jedenfalls glaubte er in seiner Wahnhaftigkeit, eine gute Idee zu haben, und wollte diese auch ohne weiteres Nachdenken gleich umsetzen.   
Während Drago im Stehen schlief, trat Brivas leise an ihn heran und schwang sich auf den Pferderücken. Er spürte den schwarzen Hengst unter sich weiterhin gleichmäßig atmen. Nun strich Brivas die Mähne am Halsansatz beiseite, beugte sich herunter und suchte die zarte Stelle, wo die Schultern und der Hals ineinander übergingen. Sacht trieb er seine Fangzähne durch das Fell, bis er das Blut zum Fließen brachte, und trank. Brivas hörte, wie Drago kurz schnaubte, aber das war auch schon alles, das Pferd blieb ansonsten ruhig.  
Das Gefühl des Fells an Mund und Zunge war für Brivas nicht sonderlich angenehm, und er wusste, dass er zukünftig wieder Menschenblut trinken würde, aber das Pferdeblut stellte ihn trotzdem ganz gut zufrieden. Der schwierige Teil der Angelegenheit kam allerdings erst noch. Nachdem er einigermaßen satt war, ohne seinem Pferd zu viel Blut genommen zu haben, stieg er wieder auf den Boden und trat jetzt direkt vor sein Pferd. Er zog Schattenschrei, umfasste die Klinge mit der linken Hand und ließ sie in sein Fleisch schneiden. Dann steckte er das Schwert wieder weg, zog Dragos Kopf am Halfter zu sich herunter und hielt dem Hengst die blutige Hand direkt unter die Schnauze.  
Drago schien zunächst zurückweichen zu wollen, drückte dann aber doch sein weiches Maul in Brivas‘ Hand. Brivas zwang ihn, das Maul ein Stück weit zu öffnen. Er musste sichergehen, dass das Pferd wirklich Blut zu sich nahm. Und endlich spürte er die warme Zunge auf seinen Wunden.  
Er lächelte in sich hinein. Auch wenn es keine Berichte über Sangorentiere gab - die Neigung der Pferde, sich Blut, Fett und Fleisch einzuverleiben, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, war bekannt. Manche Reiterstämme ernährten ihre Pferde sogar zum Großteil damit. Und offenbar konnte ein Pferd kein gewöhnliches Blut von Sangorenblut unterscheiden und hatte nach anfänglicher Verwirrung das, was ihm wohl nur als salzige Leckerei erschien, einfach aufgeleckt.  
Brivas schob den Kopf von Drago von sich und sah zu, wie sich die ohnehin nicht sehr tiefen Wunden bereits wieder schlossen. Er stieg erneut auf den Pferderücken, da er es vorzog, hier oben zu warten, was weiter geschähe, um den Hengst im Ernstfall sofort bändigen oder beruhigen zu können. Ihm fiel zu spät ein Grund ein, aus welchem die ganze Idee womöglich völliger Blödsinn gewesen war - ein Sangore muss sich nach seiner Verwandlung seines Mageninhalts entledigen, und damit haben Pferde, die sich nicht übergeben können, naturgemäß große Schwierigkeiten.   
Ganz egal war ihm das nicht - er hatte keine Lust, Drago auf so lächerliche Weise zu verlieren und fürchtete daher die folgenden Minuten und Stunden. Die Verwandlung ließ auf sich warten; immerhin war die Blutmenge, die Drago getrunken hatte, für so ein großes Wesen wohl nicht mehr als ein paar Tropfen. Aber irgendwann ging ein Zittern durch den Pferdeleib, Drago stampfte mit den Hufen, zuckte, schlug mit dem Schweif und warf den Kopf herum. Brivas krallte sich in der Mähne fest, während das Pferd randalierte. Dann spürte er, wie sich der Bauch des Tiers verkrampfte und kurz darauf tat Drago etwas, das Pferde normalerweise nicht können - er übergab sich ins Gras.  
Das fiel ihm offensichtlich nicht leicht, denn er brauchte dafür lange und krampfte so schrecklich, dass Brivas schon fürchtete, das Pferd würde unter ihm einfach tot zusammenbrechen. Aber irgendwann war dieser unangenehme Teil der Verwandlung doch noch abgeschlossen. Drago beruhigte sich und schnaufte nur noch etwas. Brivas stellte sich wieder ins Gras und schaute seinem Hengst ins Gesicht.  
Dragos Augen hatten sich in einem sangorentypischen Blassrot eingefärbt, und in seinem Maul standen kurz hinter den oberen Schneidezähnen zwei Hauer, die ein wenig an die eines Wildschweins erinnerten. Sie ragten auch leicht aus dem Maul, wenn es geschlossen war. Vermutlich würde man glauben, Drago sei eine Art Dämonenpferd. Darauf, dass es sich um einen Sangoren handelte, würde so schnell wohl niemand kommen.   
Brivas strahlte bei diesem Anblick übers ganze Gesicht - das hier war das wohl angemessenste Reittier, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Möglicherweise war noch niemand vor ihm auf solch eine glorreiche Idee gekommen und selbst wenn, war sie wohl nie umgesetzt worden. Er war ein Pionier unter den Sangoren. Während andere sich unsterbliche Lebensgefährten erschufen, besaß er jetzt ein unsterbliches, blutdürstiges Schlachtross.

  
Epilog

Wie man weiß, war Brivas der Schreckliche nicht nur einer der schlimmsten Sangoren, sondern wurde im Laufe der folgenden Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte gewissermaßen zu einem Sinnbild dieser blutdürstigen Spezies. Er verließ in der Tat den Kontinent und reiste durch mehrere fremde Länder, darunter Yadesia und den Norden des sagenumwobenen Hagh-Laven - in Wüstland regierte er eine Zeitlang in einem Sandsteinpalast, den er sich auf brutale Weise angeeignet hatte -, und er fand den Kazaroth-Kult im Norden von Auroria und war von ihm begeistert. Sie von ihm allerdings weniger, und sie waren es auch, die seinen mörderischen Hengst töteten, was er ihnen nie verzieh - geraume Zeit war er hinter ihnen her, doch einer der Priester verfluchte ihn schließlich und der unsägliche Schmerz und Wahnsinn, den er nun permanent in sich spürte, wenn Kazaroth und Bruxothos in ihm ihren Kampf ausfochten, trieb ihn von dem Kontinent, denn das war, abgesehen vom Sterben, die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, sein Elend zu beenden.   
Diese schwere Niederlage mag wohl der Anreiz dafür gewesen sein, dass er, in den letzten Jahren vor seiner Enthauptung, sein räuberisch reisendes Leben hinter sich ließ und sich zum Herrscher einer Insel machte, die im Weiten Ozean liegt und Ciomuc heißt. Auf dieser Insel lebt das Volk der Tsuhb, Barbaren mit affenartiger Erscheinung. Der Seefahrer Isegor hat vor langer Zeit erstmals von ihnen berichtet, aber davon abgesehen blieben sie weitgehend ein Mysterium. Sie sind nachtaktiv, grausam, rücksichtslos und Fremden gegenüber nicht sehr aufgeschlossen, aber Brivas gelang es, sich gegen ihren stärksten Krieger im Kampf zu beweisen, und so wurde er ihr Anführer.  
Auf Ciomuc angekommen, schränkte er sich in seiner Blutrünstigkeit ein wenig ein und statt die Tsuhb nach und nach einfach zu töten, ließ er sich von ihnen als Gesandter eines Gottes, von denen er ihnen erzählte, anbeten. Dieser Gott war natürlich Bruxothos. Er versprach ihnen Schutz und Reichtum, wenn sie ihm nur regelmäßig Opfer darbrachten. Diese Opfer trank er vor ihren Augen leer, um das Blut auf diese Weise zu Bruxothos weiterzuleiten. Ob er die ganze Geschichte wirklich ernst nahm, ist schleierhaft, aber Fakt ist, dass er genau das tat, was er vorgab zu tun, ob absichtlich oder nicht. Die Tsuhb wurden, um immer neue Opfer für ihn heranzuschaffen, zu Piraten, und blieben es auch, nachdem er verschwand, denn sie hatten Gefallen an dieser Lebensweise gefunden.  
Und ja, er blieb nicht ewig auf Ciomuc, denn er wurde mehr und mehr von einem unerklärlichen Heimweh befallen und verließ schließlich, trotz aller Proteste der Tsuhb, die Insel, um auf seinen alten Heimatkontinent zurückzukehren. Zu Fuß wanderte er zurück in sein ehemaliges Reich und stellte fest, dass seine Burg noch immer stand, auch wenn sie mittlerweile fast völlig zerfallen war. Die Dörfer im Umkreis waren allesamt dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, bis auf ein paar verstreute, armselige Gehöfte hier und da. Nirgendwo konnte er einen Lebenden entdecken, nur eine kleine Herde verwilderter Ackerpferde wies darauf hin, dass hier vor kurzem noch eine Art von Zivilisation geherrscht hatte.  
Deutlich verwirrender als all dieser Verfall erschien ihm allerdings die Tatsache, dass vor dem Haupttor der Burg eine rätselhafte Gestalt stand, völlig reglos und von oben bis unten in eine uralt aussehende, mit merkwürdigen Runen verzierte Bronzerüstung gehüllt. Dieser Ritter überragte Brivas um einen ganzen Kopf. Er trug einen seltsam gewölbten Schild und ein schweres Schwert, das länger war als er selbst, sich aber offenbar dennoch mit einer einzelnen Hand führen ließ.  
Brivas erschien dieser Fremde nicht etwa protzig und prahlerisch, sondern machte ihm auf unerklärliche Weise Angst. Er spürte instinktiv, dass er hier etwas sehr Altem und Merkwürdigem gegenüberstand, was wohl auch dadurch verstärkt würde, dass der Ritter nicht die Ausstrahlung eines Sterblichen hatte. Brivas kannte sich mit so etwas nicht gut aus, aber er dachte sogar darüber nach, ob er hier nicht etwas vor sich hatte, das zumindest zum Teil eine Maschine war.  
Tatsächlich handelte es sich bei dem seltsamen Ritter um einen der letzten Bronzeritter, die die Alte Welt durchstreifen. Sie stammen aus dem versunkenen Reich Carmin, wo sie ursprünglich als Leibgarde des Königs gedient hatten. Damals hatte es ungefähr zwei Dutzend von ihnen gegeben, doch zu Brivas‘ Zeiten waren nur noch etwa fünf von ihnen übrig, und es ist möglich, dass es heute keinen einzigen mehr gibt. Dass sie zum Teil nicht lebendig sind, stimmt ebenfalls, denn sie haben ihre Körper mit ihren Rüstungen auf magische Weise verschmelzen lassen. Dadurch sind sie unsterblich und unverwundbar - und nur noch durch massive Gewalteinwirkung können sie zerstört werden, beispielsweise, indem ein schwerer Felsbrocken sie unter sich begräbt.  
Der Ritter vor Brivas‘ ehemaliger Burg war Sileon von Carmin, und er wartete hier seit mehreren Jahren, seit er von der Großen Wand heruntergekommen war. Etwas in ihm wusste, dass der Burgherr zurückkommen würde, er wusste nur nicht, wann das passieren sollte. Bereits das ausdauernde Warten war für einen Bronzeritter eine erstaunlich gezielte Handlung, denn normalerweise irren diese Überbleibsel einer antiken Zivilisation nur vollkommen planlos als Verlorene über die Welt und besiegen Ungeheuer, wenn sie ihnen zufällig begegnen.  
Jetzt zeigte sich, dass das Warten sich gelohnt hatte, oder besser gesagt, dass sich ein gewöhnliches lebendes Wesen mit entsprechenden Empfindungen wohl belohnt gefühlt hätte, auch wenn ein Bronzeritter nichts dergleichen empfinden konnte. Vor ihm stand der schrecklichste Sangore der Alten Welt. Und tatsächlich war es Sileon, der zuerst angriff. Sein inneres Wissen sagte ihm, dass er hier ein Monster vor sich hatte, dass es schnellstens zu vernichten galt.  
Brivas kämpfte seit jeher ohne Schild. Aber ein solcher hätte ihm gegen die Übermacht, die der Ritter darstellte, auch nichts genützt. Beide waren unvorstellbar ausdauernd und stark, und sie kämpften mehrere Stunden lang. Schattenschrei konnte Sileon keine Lebensenergie entziehen, da er keine hatte. Und wann immer das schwarze Schwert auf den seltsam gewölbten Bronzeschild traf, gab es einen durchdringenden Glockenton, der Brivas durch Mark und Bein ging und ihn aus der Fassung brachte, denn die unzerstörbaren Schilde der Bronzeritter sind eigentlich Glocken, die durch Treffer geläutet werden.  
Es waren wohl diese Glockenlaute, die Brivas allmählich müde und unvorsichtig machten. Ein letzter Glockenton erklang, als Sileon sein riesiges Schwert durch Brivas‘ Fleisch knapp über dessen Schultern schwang. Der Kopf des Sangoren flog durch die Luft und landete einige Meter weiter im Gras. Noch einen Moment lang starrten die roten Augen entsetzt und ungläubig zu dem Bronzeritter hin, dann zerstäubte der enthauptete Körper mitsamt dem Kopf.  
Sileon ließ die Überreste des Besiegten in Frieden. Er verneigte sich kurz und marschierte dann einfach davon und immer weiter, ohne zu wissen, wohin.

\- Ende der Geschichte -


End file.
